The Lost Jewels
by darklilwanderer
Summary: MISSION: to gather the lost jewels with the 17 year old 'angel'Before someone else does.PROBLEM: They have to face the demons that guard them and the people who want them.SOLUTION: Join thiefs.-CHAPTER 10 IS UP AND RUNNING-
1. Default Chapter

Ok try not to judge me to hard on this - this is my first Fanfic ok? Edited this too - Smiles I worked super hard on this and hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy typing it! Please take the time to write a sentence or two about my story it would help me so much and make me write faster- I love ya'll! Oh and again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin. I do not own the show or anything else that has to do with him. I just use his name and his cute looks, plus sword abilities as part of my story so don't sue me!**

_**The Lost Jewels **_

It started in the age of the samurai in Japan when people used swords instead of guns. The government was hiring crazy and insane scientists left and right to produce something that would make people stronger and faster so that they would have the step ahead in a war and in every day life. Soon, the scientist found drinks and poisons that would make a person five times faster, five times stronger, and five times more flexible. When they thought it was safe enough they sold them to the public to see what it would do to them like their 'lab rats' sense the 'new' government wouldn't lend then humans to test on. A few days later the people who drank the poisons on the market as a new health drink began to change into fit and healthy people. They were living longer and getting stronger on-matter what they did. Soon after the people that drank the health drinks and discovering the new ways they were 'changing' themselves it took only a few days until they started realizing that it had 'side effects' that would deform them. Their ears would become pointy or missing, their eyes would multiply rapidly, their skin would become rough, hard and become a different color, their nails would become claws, and their teeth would become fangs. Soon guns were useless against there body's sense the bullets would only bounce off and not even leave a scratch making the sword the only useful thing against the 'demons' as they started calling them. Then with the swords they started a regressive society and had to use them to save their own lives from the people abusing their power to attack. Stealing and killing was a common way to make money through revenge seekers and murders for hire.

Legends and myth's where real because of all the cruel, sickening ways people murdered and insane people using their 'new found powers' to try and cheat, steal, and kill. Then the 'demons' soon divided into groups depending on what they looked like vampires, wolf/humans, and other types of groups. Centuries after that no demon or human had even heard of a world without demons in it. Demons decided to only mix with people who looked like them and who was in their group as so did humans with other humans. Mixed blood soon was looked and frowned upon as higher social standing was from 'pure' blood or your own kind. Though mixed blood was very rare to see because of the higher standing demons hiring murders to kill them and their children they still lived in hiding.

The government regained back its control as demons were taken into the government to help it still run and maintain order. This lead the world to have hidden secrets, legends and myths again even though killing was still common. So the government, to try and erase the murders in the country and the raves trying to stop the government from coming back into power, hired samurai to kill off murders or anything that interfered with the governments work as they regained back its control. So each samurai ended up killing over 5,000 demons and humans at least and in return given secret identities so that demons could never find them.

Soon after the government regained its control and the demons bended to the law they realized that some of the demons groups were totally destroyed in the process leaving the survivors left to greave. Some of the survivors never got over the bloodily murders that were made of there family's. With there broken paths and shattered hearts they all met and decided to find a way to resurrect and make a new type of demons that are more powerful than any other demon before it so they could go and destroy the government for what they did and take revenge back for they broken family's. After years of practice and years of hiding they made three little round orbs one red, blue, and yellow so that when they were put together the demons would come into being and destroy the government, but before they had a chance to unite the orbs together a angel dressed in blue appeared and stopped them. She also had a bird that had eyes as blue as the angel's perched ever so softly on her shoulder. She took the three orbs from them and attempted to sacrifice herself to destroy them since it was the only way, but when she tried the three demons that followed her stopped her and took each of them and promised to protect them so she wouldn't have to. The angel agreed after hours of fighting, the three demons made sure of it even after there deaths to only give the orbs to the angel if ever something happened and they couldn't prevent. Even though the angel put all of the remaining survivors to rest some still survived and vowed to take back the orbs and continue what there forefathers started a long, long time ago.

So made the 'lost jewels'.

**Push the button you know you want to!**


	2. One Fateful Night

Ok this is the first actual chapter That I edited too. I love Reviews! Even 'good' will do! I'm not picky I accept flames even. Please take your time in writing a review fast or slow it doesn't matter. I will give a cookie to the first reviewer!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin. I do not own the show or anything else that has to do with him. I just use his name and his cute looks, plus sword abilities as part of my story so don't sue me!**

**Chappie one **

One Fateful Night 

One day a little baby girl was born to a master at swords, or as we say a samurai from the past, two to be exact her name was Elyssa. She had long shiny dark sapphire blue hair with a little red tint in it here or there. Her skin was a milky white like it had never seen the sun before. She wore it tied up in a high ponytail while the rest stopped at her waist, but most of the time whore it up in two buns on each side of her head with various hair coming out everywhere. Her light icy blue eyes were curious and loving. She always had a knack for carrying a stick shaped just like a sword with her wherever she went pretending she was a samurai like in the story's her mother always told her. She wore the traditional style of clothing for samurai's, but hers was different, she had a short white skirt with a short-sleeved shirt traditional color red.

They lived in a small town with a small market place and a few privately owned shops along the little streets. There weren't any other children around to play with her so the only friends she ever really had was the mother and father. The town was not really known for anything it was almost all it didn't exist at all. Her mother and father taught her every thing they knew from adding to subtracting to washing clothes and surviving out in the cold hard world, but the thing she loved out of all her parents had taught her was sword fighting and being one with her sword. She practiced six hours a day at least and the rest of her day was committed to chores and learning new things. For her seventh birthday her mother and father made her a sword especially for her. Because she had taken a liking to it she practiced even more using the real sword she had just gotten. When she was finally ten she challenged her parents to sword fighting with sticks and to their surprise she won some of them, but even if she did win her mother and father said that "you still have a lot to learn" and "that winning doesn't mean that you really are ready for the outside world" and "she didn't even know half of it" which kind of made her a little angry and made her roll her eyes. When she was twelve her parents had already taught her all the math and English skills she needed and that she was a master swordsman, but the one thing that always stuck to her mind was when her father said, "you never give up never".

Every day was the same until one night the streets were bare and cold chill blew that night even though it was the middle of June and the air tasted like fresh blood the strong unusual wind. Elyssa and her parents were asleep when suddenly her father woke up to an unusual sound at the window. Her father walked slowly to the window and discovered it was open, but he just brushed it off and just said, "the wind did it" even though he really felt different about it. He got back in bed and in a minute or two later the window mysteriously opened again. So he woke up again and knew something was wrong and he jumped out of bed and reached for his sword, but much to his surprise it was gone and then he heard a quiet laughing sound coming from the window and by then his wife was up frozen staring at the dark figure. The dark figure walked into the moonlight slowly carrying his already bloody sword from old dried bloodstains by his side so you would see it. Still laughing with Elyssa's father's sword balanced on his index finger he wore all black and even cover his mouth with a black cloth so all you could see was his dark menacing brown eyes. The mother asked afraid as she looked to the man with angered eyes, "W…who are you and what do you want?"

The dark figure said chucking amused, "my name I shall not tell but my purpose is to kill."

The father asked as he tried to figure out whatever he was trying to do "who?" in a clam firm voice.

"You have a daughter do you not?" The dark figure asked as he stopped laughing

"Why do you ask?" The mother stood up and asked angrily

"Its not like_ I'm_ going to kill her I just wanted to know." The dark figure said pretending to feel offended,

The father said calmly, "We do…"

The mother sharpened her eyes to glare at him "why do you choose to kill?"

The dark figure laughed menacingly "You both have killed my family and my clan! I work for the one that will find the lost jewels so they can come back and relieve this world of you samurai's! Your dirty little daughter that I can't kill is the only one that stands in the way besides you two sense you're the last one's alive!"

The father sneered, "Then why can't you kill my daughter?"

The dark figure came up to him placing the tip of the sword against his neck under his chin making a drop of blood splash to the floor and said "you and your pretty little wife so _he_ can come and kill her." The blood stained the wooden floors

Elyssa's eyes shot open as soon as the drop of blood hit the floor as if she heard it. She threw the covers of her and grabbed her sword as she ran to her parent's room.

The dark figure pushed the sword harder and harder into the father's neck "who will be fir…"

He was cut of by the sound of the door slamming open and Elyssa standing their sword in the 'come and get me' mode.

The figure took the sword off of the father's neck leavening a scrape and walked over to her, but before he could get there her father and mother stepped in front of him. The figure said "what a pretty little girl mother's eyes and father's hair my guess?"

"Don't you even lay a hand on my daughter I will kill you!" The mother hissed

The figure said shrugging his shoulders, "Like I said before that's not my job. My job is to kill you two to get to out of the way."

The father screamed "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

The dark figure laughed, "That can be arranged."

The father quickly grabbed the sword out of the mother's hand and charged at him.

The fight was on and the dark figure stood in the ready stance as the father charged him. Then suddenly the father disappeared and then reappeared behind the dark figure back.

This shocked Elyssa and before he stabbed him she cried "NNOOOO FATHER!"

Her father stopped and glanced at her just for a second, but that second was long enough for the dark figure to turn himself around and grab the sword right threw the father's stomach and instantly killed him. The father fell to the floor lifeless as the mother and Elyssa just stared in shock at him.

The dark figure said with a cold heartless voice "your next." As he stared at the mother.

The mother saw the sword in her daughter's right hand and took it from her and pointed the tip of the sword to his face. As she said fearlessly "I'm not afraid of you."

The dark figure laughed a little and said back "come with all you got you bloody samurai!"

CLASH

**BAM **

**BANG **

The swords made as each swing was hit by another. Elyssa just stood there in silence as they fought, she knew not to speak in a fight because of her father so all she could do was stand there and watch in silence. As time went by the mother and the dark figure stopped fighting to catch their breath. Blood cover both of them dripping quickly onto the floor making the wooden floor turn red, but not even the looks on their faces gave you a clue that they even cared that they were almost bleeding to death because they both knew this was a fight to the death. As they continued about five minutes into their battle the mother had no other choice she was dieing fast so she did her last charge with everything she had left and ended up giving the dark figure a scar across his whole face as he blocked it enough that it wouldn't kill him. She fell to the floor coughing up blood as Elyssa ran over to her. The dark figure walked over to the mother and Elyssa grabbed the sword out of her mother's hands and said forcefully with tears in her eyes "don't you come near us!"

The dark figure laughed, "If your mother and father couldn't kill me what are the chances you will?"

Elyssa said nothing, but she held her position. The dark figure said "_He_ said to wait until you grow older and stronger until _He_ kills you. He wants to make you suffer the most being the last of the bloodline that you are. I just had to get them out of the way. Goodbye." And with that he disappeared through the window.

Elyssa put down her sword and looked at her dying mother holding her cold hand in her own and asked crying "what do I do mother?"

The mother looked at her squeezing her hand with all the might she had left still lying on the floor and said "just cough get stronger and eventually when that day comes you'll save the world cough."

Elyssa said holding her mother's freezing hand sobbing uncontrollably "I love you."

The mother smiled a weak smile and said "I cough love y…you too just always remember w…what we said."

Elyssa nodded her head. Her mother smiled one last time at her and her eyes closed.

Elyssa looked at her mother then at her father and said "NNOOOO!"

She slept that night by her parent's side.

**Ok that's it for now! Not such a bad cliffhanger now is it? The next Chapter is **

'**_A New Beginning' _**

**Clip from next Chapter…**

Rena sniffed the air for a second and walked over to her and slowly circled her once or twice and sniffed the air around her and said, "I get a good nose from her though, but… you're not human are you?"

Elyssa looked at her shocked and asked, "What?"

Rena smiled and said, "The nose never lies."

Elyssa, "but…but I am human."

Kenshin walked over to her and walked around her like Rena did and suddenly stopped, then leaned so close to her face that their noses were almost touching and smirked, well I hate to admitted it, but Rena's right you aren't human at all."

Elyssa really blushed at the closeness.

**That's all please push that cute little button that's right there! You see it? Take the mouse and just click it! That's it**

**Click**


	3. A New Beginning

**Ok here's my EDITED Chapter 3 for you guys. If I have grammer mistakes please correct me! You guys are the greatest- Right now I have 6 reviews I'm doing pretty good, but I'll accept anything, but most of all I hope you are enjoying the story right now. This chapter is a lot longer than my other chapters so You'll review! Well I better get on to my homework…I think…or maybe I'll type some more I'm hungry… - I going on about nothing so…here's a…whatever.**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kenshin at all. I just thought he would be really cute in the story and added him. He is owned by someone else.

Chappie Two 

**A New Beginning**

That morning she woke up and she decided to bury her parents under the old little cherry tree near the meadow side by side. It took her all morning and evening but by the time it was done she said her last goodbye, which her last words ended in a "will avenge you."

As time went by (about 5 years she's 17…) she had different jobs to pay for the bills like new clothes and food, but mostly she worked at the little diner down the road called 'hop in'. In her spare time she studied some of the books her parents were going to teach her so she was up to date, but most of the time she practiced with her sword and developed different tactics like her mother said to do.

One afternoon when she was walking around early that morning and heard the familiar squeak from the same dried up old used broad she always heard and cringed each time she stepped on it, but this morning it was different the day was sunny warm a sight breeze and clouds lined in the shape of well clouds, but it seemed as if everything lead to fixing that squeak in the floor. So she sighed and thought to herself 'I might as well do it now because I'll never do it plus, it's my day off.' So she started to get the needed supplies and ripped the broad up with her fingers and coughed at the sudden dust that came from under the dried up old broad and peered down to clean it out and found a little brown wooden box and she suddenly gasped at the sight of it and picked it up ever so gently as if not to break it. The box had looked like it was under there for quite some time and then held the box with one hand to hold the used the other hand to gently pried it open with her oh so gentle slender fingers and discover a bare inside except the dried rolled up paper inside. She carefully put the box down as she took the little rolled up paper inside of it and when she read it her eyes filled up with tears it read:

Elyssa 

_This was to be given to you on your 17th birthday the day you are to leave this home forever because it will only bring you back sad and regretful memories of the past that you will not want to remember. Oh Elyssa if I where only there to guide you! But that would be missing the point because this is your life and this is all I can do to protect you. You are crying now most likely and I am truly sorry for that but you must know you have to leave for your own safety. As you know I have the gift of foresight and knew that my fate would come, but yours can be avoided if you go down the right path. Please I beg of you Elyssa leave our house and travel the road of the west there you will find the start of your jouney. This is all I can do just remember I will always be there when you need me. I love you… _

_Mommy_

_P.s. Always believe in true love_

She stiffened and cried it seemed for hours until she regained control over herself when her body felt warm and protected just like when her mother would hold her. Then she smiled softly to herself reminding herself that her mother was there. Then continued through the day with a smile on she face some how. So that night she got ready to leave the next morning a little nervous and anxious and the same time. She packed her things like non-decaying food, tough clean warrior clothes she always wore, and water in a little bag and of course her hard-core, butt-kicking sword. After all the packing was done she put it all into a bag that draped over her shoulder and finally went to sleep.

The next morning she woke up she put on her regular samurai clothes, put her hair in low loose braid, grabbed her bag and left the house, but not before saying goodbye at her parents graves for she knew that they wished her luck. She looked toward the green luscious forest near the west part of her house where there was a path that went for miles and miles. It seemed like the path never ended, but she wouldn't know she never went very far down it. She mostly just went down it just a little ways to get to where her parents lead her for training, but her curiousness got a hold of her for she found herself walking down that path like a memories road. When she realized it she saw the training spot where her parent taught her half the moves she knows. It wasn't much it was mostly a place where the trees didn't grow. She asked her mother once, but her mother only answered with a smile. Till this day she still has no idea why its there. She continued to walk along the path for a mile or two thinking to herself until she heard something.

Rustle

She kept walking but in a slower motion with her senses high until she saw something fly across her face then she heard it land on the opposite side of her with a

Crack

'Like a rock' she thought quickly to herself. As soon as she turned her head she sensed something being swung at her. A presence came at her as she quickly sung her sword out of her side and connected hard in the middle with another sword.

TING

As Elyssa turned her head to see what it was she turned around to see a girl about her age in disbelieve with her mouth agape and eyes wide. She had her dirty green hair put up in a ponytail, but with two small perfect braids coming down the sides of her small face. Her skin was a darker color, a golden tan likeness is more like it. Her grayish red eyes looked at her with shock and her mouth open wide collecting fly's as she stared. Her skirt was dark dirty envy green and her shirt was blood red. She guessed by her presence she was a human, but something about her aura gave off a different vibe. The girl asked stuttering, "h…how did y…you block that?"

They put their swords down to a resting position to talk. Elyssa said confidently "well it comes from a lot of training." And she smiled.

The girl narrowed her eyes and said annoyed, "It very rare for someone whom I attacked to be alive even less smiling."

Elyssa asked still smiling, "what's you're name?"

The girl replied seeming happy that she asked the question "Mine? Mine is Rena what's yours?"

Elyssa said putting out her hand to shake "Elyssa, nice to meet you Rena."

Rena looked at her hand as if it had something in it, but when she discovered there wasn't anything and waited a few seconds before she shook it, smiled back and said, "nice to meet you too."

Elyssa quickly dismissed that action and asked with confusion "why did you attack me?"

"Because that's how I get money…and survive out here…and I'm sorry for attacking you I just… I mean I meant to, but it's just that…" Rena sighed feeling kind of hurt then she thought for a second then suddenly a wicked smile came across her face as she continued proudly "to make it up to you, you can be in our thief gang! I mean if you can block my sword then you're good enough! I mean there's a food shortage at times and you don't get to take many baths, but it's better than nothing! Plus it's about time for the guys to see a actually live girl besides me."

Elyssa thought for a second about the offer just given to her then asked, "Wait you mean to tell me that I can be in your thief's gang? But I don't even know the first thing about stealing! Besides h…how many more people are in this thief's gang?"

Rena still being proud of she self smiled and said, "don't worry! Besides me there is only two more. I mean we don't just let anybody in. Plus we can teach you the easy stuff first."

Elyssa smiled back feeling a little more comfortable, "Ok, but who are they?"

Rena smiled even more as she quickly grabbed her wrist and said while starting running through the forest dragging Elyssa behind her "I'll introduce you! So now I won't be the only girl!"

When they finally stopped at a place that was near a little creek about a few seconds later. There was three futons with a couple of items around them like a sword and some daggers and a little fireplace that wasn't in use laid around the little campsite near the creek, but what caught her attention after the look around the place was a dirty blonde headed boy sitting near the creek with his back turned towards her sharpen his sword it looked like. She could defiantly feel the demon vibe from him.

Rena smiled when she saw Elyssa stare at the boy and yelled, "HEY RAYE!"

Raye stopped what he was doing, gently turned his head and lazy stared at her like he had nothing else to do. His dirty blonde hair was a little long hanging just above his shoulders and his bangs hanging just above his enchanting Amber eyes. He was tall about one inch over the normal height of a guy and he wore a gray shirt with dark training like dirty blue baggie pants. When you first look at him you would automatically think he is a vampire because of the fangs of course you could defiantly see them when he smiled, but more because of his skin tone. Instead of the tan color that Rena was it was a light pale color just like any vampire would have since they really didn't have any…blood. The weird part to her was that he was in the sun. As he turned his head towards her he almost fell back He had the look like 'what is she doing here?'

"Don't let her cute looks fool ya because she can kick butt! So she joined our gang! And by the way his name is Raye." Rena said before he could say anything s she pointed to him smiling.

He shrugged his shoulders when his lack of interest went down and turned back to what he was going and said, "Well if she could beat you then I guess she can I don't care, but what I would worry about is what Kenshin would think."

Rena's face fell "Kenshin doesn't think…" after a moment she smiled again "don't worry about it though. If you go I go because from now on you and I are sisters!" Her smile came back as she thought to her self 'Kenshin wouldn't dare kick her out because he couldn't risk kicking me out too! He, He, He, He, He, He!'

Rena started looking around and acted like she was looking for something for a while then asked Raye "where is Kenshin anyway?"

Raye looked at her bored like 'I don't really care' and said, "He's out looking for big targets."

Rena asked annoyed glaring at him, "again? We had one about three days ago! they're going to catch on you know."

Elyssa rethought everything that just happened and tried to piece together the information and asked, "Is Kenshin the leader of the group or something?"

Rena and Raye looked at each other and laughed…hard… with tears coming out of the sides of their eyes. Elyssa sweat dropped when Rena clamed her self down first, "K…Kenshin a l…leader?" they continued laughing until she finished saying "No of course not! It's just that we have been together so long that we all have different jobs like… I have the job of taking things (and killing) from people who travel alone on roads like you…."

Raye interrupted her by pushing her, "and I have the job of making the plans for big operations like stealing from the wealthy and I mean really wealthy…" as he drooled on the last part.

Rena pushed interrupting him, "and Kenshin has the job of…"

"And I have the job of finding the people to attack and what to get from them." A low voice came from behind Elyssa making chills go up and down her spine

As she turned around to see who it was she saw a boy who looked about eighteen and totally Hott. He had what seemed to have two wolf ears that were perched on the top of his head that twitched a little and he also had a really nice tan maybe his natural skin tone? He had a little passed shoulder length fire red hair tied back in a down-bow with bangs that were almost covering the softest, sweetest lavender eyes you could ever see demanding her to stare and melt into them for eternity. He wore a black shirt and blue baggie pants with a sword loosely hanging by his side with his soft lavender eyes flashing a strange color amber staring at her with almost a glint of shock, amusement, and yet…interest. He was a demon all right.

Elyssa stared at him for what seemed like hours unable to break the silence, then when she snapped back into real life and bowed stuttering "I…I'm very pleased to meet you Kenshin. My new friend here said I c…could join the group and I was wondering if you would care if I could…"

"And if you say no big brother I'll leave too I'm sick of the way you treat me because I'm an girl and-" Rena went on.

Elyssa stared at her then at him then and her until she interrupted, "b…brother? You're his sister?"

Raye raised an eyebrow, "Rena you never even told her?"

Elyssa looked in surprise and asked "but how? I mean Rena you have to be human…"

Rena giggled and said, "nope our mother was from the fire wolf clan and our father was from the water so naturally me being female I take after my mother, but I didn't get the ears just the skin tone and the attitude, and as you know Kenshin takes after my mother too in his ears and hair, but my father is in him too as you see." Rena glared as Kenshin rolled his eyes "We are the human wolfs that breed over time that are rare to see sense half our clan has been...destroyed."

Elyssa softy smiled at Rena, "Well I sensed that you were not all human, but I thought nothing of it now hearing that you are a demon is fascinating!"

Rena sniffed the air for a second catching a weird rosy smell and walked over to her and slowly circled her once or twice and sniffed the air around her, "I get a good nose from my father though, but… you're not human at all are you?"

"What?" Elyssa looked at her shocked and in disbelief,

"The nose never lies."

"But…but I am human."

Kenshin walked over to her and walked around her like Rena did and suddenly stopped, then leaned so close to her face that their noses were almost touching and smirked, well I hate to admitted it, but Rena's right you aren't human at…all."

Elyssa really blushed at the closeness.

Raye couldn't hold back the laughter anymore and busted out laughing, "Y…you t…thought that you were human? Can't you tell Kenshin and Rena are playing around with you? You do look human, but once someone looks at you, you can really tell you aren't its kind of easy to see since humans aren't as beautiful as you."

Elyssa got embarrassed a little and said, "Well my parents always told me I was human and they looked human themselves…Come to think of it I guess I've never seen a demon really except…" 'That night' Elyssa thought darkly to herself.

Raye still wanting to have fun asked Elyssa, "So what tribe are you from?"

Elyssa snapped out of her thoughts, "tribe?"  
"You know water, fire, wind and earth unless you're not from a wolf tribe, you're most likely not because you don't look like it…"

"Errrrr."

Raye said jokingly "welllll you know pretty little one I'll be glad to be your mate if no one likes you because of your enable to know what you are…"

BAM

"OOOOOWWWW! GEEEEEE! RENA DO YOU HAVE TO HIT SO HARD?"

Rena with the ticked off symbol said, "YOU PREVERT!"

"I was just joking."

Kenshin twitching his ears said, "WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?"

Kenshin looked up with no emotion, "well then…I guess I don't have a choice do I?"

"On what?" Elyssa asked forgetting what they were just talking about

Rena ran to him and hugged Kenshin "Oh thank you! Now I'm not the only girl!"

Elyssa smiled at him, bowed and said, "thank you Kenshin."

Kenshin stared at her a second and blushed a little then quickly turned his head away, "sure, whatever."

Rena frowned at him and turned to Elyssa "he always says that. So you're going to have to get used to it."

Elyssa looked at Kenshin and asked, "Did you happen to find anything?"

Kenshin turned to them and answered, "I caught a letterman delivering a letter to the government that a bird thing _was_ coming to be killed there until I caught him. It was kind of hard to catch him because he was one for the upper class delivers and that means that they can run fast and hard. You know trained."

"Woo! A bird that will bring us money." Raye sat down uninterested and said with no expression

"Its not just any bird it's a bird that leads you to 'the lost jewels'." Kenshin gave him a death stare

Rena asked confused, "the lost jewels? It doesn't sound like much, but hey if their jewels there worth something right?"

Elyssa interrupted and said, "the lost jewels? I've heard about them, but I didn't think they were real." She looked up trying to remember one of the stories her mother always told her.

Raye asked now interested turned to her, "what are they?"

Elyssa continued, "Nobody is really sure it's so old that people think it's just a myth. It also doesn't say much at all mostly because nobody ever understood the bird that lead you to them, but it said the bird is over 700,000 years old, the three jewels were made by the abandon demons to reincarnate a whole clan to destroy the government. You are supposed to follow it as it leads you to the three demons that protect it. Then when you defeat the three demons you need to let the three jewels touch each other and whisper the clan's name, then the clan will reappear on the earth and rule the world with there power. The jewels, for some reason, give off a negative affect that makes the demons stronger than anything in the world so the government can't even send out its best warriors to defeated it. The government once sent an army out to follow the sacred bird, but they never came back. After many years, many have tried, but none have ever come back besides that I don't really know. That's all they say really."

Rena got starry eyed, "tomorrow we will take that bird and find whatever it is and sell it for money and then will I be happy because instead of waiting for the right mate I can just buy him! Oh and be rich too!"

Elyssa sweat dropped, "Well for capturing this bird what job will I have?"

Kenshin, Rena, and Raye thought for a second and said in unison, "You can get the bird."

Rena grinned, "We will be fighting the guards."

Raye smirked, "Now that we've been through so many guards I've came up with a better plan this time. As you know they will be a man carrying the birdcage in the middle and he will be the deadliest and there will be two in the front, back, and both sides. So they will walk on foot. So I will take the front ones, Kenshin you take the sides and clear a path for Elyssa, and Rena you take the back. You got it? Oh and Elyssa the bird will be in the cage he is carrying."

When they all shook there heads Raye smiled, "good."

Rena asked, "This all happens tomorrow right?"

Raye smiled a sweet smile back at her and shook his head 'yes' and she blushed a little.

Kenshin sat down, then started to light the fire thought it would be better if they knew a little more about her sense she was new in the group so he asked Elyssa "So where are you from?"

Elyssa started to blush she really didn't know why 'because of Kenshin?' she thought, "Not far from here about a mile or two."

Raye thought for a moment retracting his steps of the road, "never went down that far before so I wouldn't know. Why did you leave?"

Elyssa's face darkened a little bit as she tried to find the right words, "Uummm…well I was told to."

Rena was shocked she didn't think that such evil parent's could have such a good child, "Told to? By your parents?"

Elyssa was little unconformable talking about her parents in front of total strangers, but she knew they had there reasons since they were nice enough to let her join without even knowing anything about her besides her name, "My parents…are dead. They died about 5 years ago."

Kenshin eyes turned back to a softer purple and asked a little worried "how did your parents die?" he didn't mean to ask, but it just came out plus he always had the excuse that 'she was in the group and they don't hide secrets from each other' he always liked to have a backup plan ready.

Elyssa hind her eyes by her bangs and answered darkly "because of a man... One night a man came and killed both my parents right in front of me. And he said he did it to get them out of the way, because…_he_ was coming to kill me."

"Who's he and why does he want to kill you?" Raye asked getting worried that they just got their group into something they didn't want to

"I…don't know." Elyssa answered with no emotion as her memories returned to her of that day. She didn't think she'd ever get over that all the blood, evil laughing, and the menacing brown eyes that she had nothing to do except look at. The strange part was the more she thought back to the eyes the more she thought she saw in them hiding beneath a cold hard evil exterior…

Pain

"So you ended up here huh?" Rena said trying to cheer up the mood. She wasn't sure what she was thinking back on, but maybe she could help her through that enough that maybe one day she could tell her and then there would be no more secrets and nothing to hide from each other. A true friend something she didn't have beside Raye and Kenshin, but its not the same because something's you can only say to a girl and have fun with it. When you try and make a guy understand…no.

Elyssa gave her a weak smile snapping out of her unwanted thoughts she knew what she was going, "Yup!"

Rena looked over at Kenshin and asked smiling "so what time are we waking up tomorrow for this big mission to capture this bird thing?"

"Oh I say around…when the sun comes up." Kenshin smirked

Rena and Raye glared at Kenshin and said in unison "When the sun comes up? We never get up that early!"

Kenshin smirked "Then I guess we should be going to sleep about now. So who is doing night duty?"

Rena and Raye thought it would be useless to continue fighting since they were going to lose anyway and they should get some sleep about now. Elyssa didn't really know the ropes yet so she decided to keep her mouth shut and listen.

Raye sighed uninterested again, "Well it was your turn, but we don't need it tonight because we are going to wake up in about five hours anyway, plus you can hear anything in your sleep…that still creeps me out…"

Kenshin got a little angry at the comment, but he was a little tired from chasing that letterman down it took him almost a whole hour. So he sighed and shook his head 'yes' and then unrolled his futon (A/n No campfire now. I changed my mind. Do futon's unroll?)

That morning

Raye and Rena were standing around the sleeping Elyssa trying all sorts of ways to wake her up. For example Rena tried screaming in her ear, Raye tried pushing her from side to side. Kenshin ended up just leaning against a tree looking really angry.

Rena turned to him angrily, "Would you please help us? I mean just standing there looking mad at the world won't get us there any faster."

Kenshin closed his eyes and twitched an eyebrow, "Well it wasn't my idea to bring her along. I knew it was a bad idea, but unfortunately I didn't even get a opinion in the matter because of you!" Even though he felt differently.

Rena looked back at him and hissed, "Shut up Kenshin some people are heavy sleepers, plus I'll make you regret ever saying that and you know it! She has her strong points you haven't even seen her fight have you?"

Kenshin remained silence trying to avoid the question, he was also trying to avoid looking at the sleeping beauty so he wouldn't end up doing something he would regret.

"I rest my case." Rena sighed looking back over at Elyssa.

Elyssa blinked her eyes a couple of times then ended up opening them to be staring into a grayish red pair of eyes and a amber glowing one. She thought looking dazed 'what? Where am I? Oh that's right I joined that group…what time was I suppose to wake up?… Oh that's right when the sun came up…WHEN THE SUN CAME UP? Crap that's why they are staring at me I didn't wake up on time and…' "Where's Kenshin?" she blurted out of her thoughts she quickly covered her mouth knowing that she said the thought out loud blushing.

Rena stared at her question like then it gently turned into a smirk, "so that's what you think about in the mornings?" she laughed.

Elyssa blushed trying to cover up her mistake waving her arms everywhere, "No of course not! All I saw was you and Raye then I just wondered where Kenshin was!" Elyssa got up, gathered her things in her little bag, and ran ahead in front of everybody "Well were late now anyways! so come on!" Elyssa continued walking in front as everyone followed. Kenshin ran beside her and pushed her out of the way to the back of the line they were making. Elyssa stopped for a second regaining back her footing and glared at him, "You stupid idiot, lame brain, why did you push me?"

Kenshin looked back with the corner of his eye and smirked. Raye and Rena sighed in unison and Raye asked, "Can you go and clam her down?"

Rena nodded her head and fell back to where Elyssa was. Elyssa had her arms at her sides ready to punch the smirk off Kenshin handsome face 'handsome?' she scolded herself in her thoughts. She wanted to hit he pretty little face so bad that her knuckles where turning white.

Rena smiled unsurely at her as she saw her whitening knuckles "Don't worry about my stupid brother he just thinks he's the leader all the time even though HE'S NOT!" Rena screamed the last part for Kenshin to hear. All Kenshin did was twitch his ears. Elyssa sighed and clamed down thinking it was only useless to fight. Soon everyone mostly stayed quiet until they heard the sound of footsteps on the rock path. They bent down behind an old rotted log so they couldn't see them. Raye smirked and started to whisper to them so quietly that Elyssa had to work to hear him, "That's them, on the count of three jump them."

The figure's where almost in front of them. "…One…"

"…Two…"

"…"

"THREE!"

Raye, Rena, Kenshin and Elyssa ran out from behind the log and ran toward the unsuspecting delivers as planed and as if Raye foresaw the future the Guards were lined up exactly as Raye said.

There were two people in the front, back and both sides and then the one in the middle wearing gloves with a cage in his hands the cage was covered by black cloth. The man twitched slightly as though he was expecting it as they came toward them. When the guards saw them they quickly stood in their defending stands and ready for the fight. Raye quickly jumped at the chance to stab one in the stomach and as soon as he did he took on the other one.

Rena took out a small dagger from the side of her boot and threw it at the guard's heart, as it instantly killed him she ran to take on the other one with her sword she pulled out from her side.

Kenshin went so fast that when two of the four guys stood side by side. Kenshin ran with his god-like speed cutting off both of their heads easily and planed to do the same to the other ones.

Elyssa jumped over all of them and landed in front of the cage holder, stood up and aimed her sword at him. The cage holder took a step back and when she lunged at him he quickly ran in the direction he came from. Elyssa stood their for a second in a trance wondering what to do now, but Kenshin snapped her out of it by yelling "GET HIM!" while cutting the third guy's head off. She ran after him immanently after that. Kenshin worried thought 'she's going to kill herself…and that means Rena would find some excuse to kill me… I might as well go.' He turned and stabbed the last man's heart and ran after her leavening Rena and Raye with the last two baddies.

Thanks for reading Here's a little clip of the next chapter…

-

**Elyssa looked over at it, sighed and said, "Well you know what? I think I'll name it."**

**Raye and Rena had the look on their faces like 'You like that thing' looked and asked, "What kind of name?"**

"**Stupid." Kenshin said as he walked over to the group. **

**Elyssa glared at him and asked, "You really don't like this bird do you?"**

**Kenshin glared back, but at the bird and said in a heartless voice "nope."**

**Elyssa continued to glare and said, "_Well I do!_ So what should I name it…"**

**They all stared at her for a second then she said, "uuummm…is it a girl or boy?"**

**Everyone sweat dropped **

**She laughed it off a little and started to think out loud. "So maybe it should be Pat?"**

**Everyone shook their heads…**

"**Uummm…maybe cuddles?"**

**Rena shook her head angrily "Does it look like a cuddles."**

**Elyssa's face turned bright ignoring Rena's outburst and she said, "I know! It should be called Fink!"**

**-**

**Hey now since you read please review! Click that cute little button down there! You see it? Good! I'll give out shout out next chapter or something…**

**-Click-**


	4. Fink

**Ok All right! Chapter 4 is up and running! Not much to say here, but this is another long chapter…Please review and don't be to hard this is my first fanfic, but flames are accepted! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin….the show or the books I don't own anything of his so…whatever…

Chappie 3 

**Fink**

Elyssa finally caught up with the cage holder after a few seconds she was pretty fast. She pinned him against a tree with her hand holding the collar of the shirt up and the other holding the sword with the tip of the sword against his flesh. Elyssa smiled at him and asked "now how about that cage? Will you give it to me?" Since she really didn't know what to do.

The cage holder held the cage so close to him you think he would have killed himself from lost of circulation, and was in so much fear he stuttered, "N…never."

Elyssa frowned this was getting difficult, "Why not?"

The cage holder thought and said unsurely wondering why she hadn't killed him yet, "I will if you let me go."

Elyssa got confused at the offer 'I…wait', "What… Oh you're a smart guy! If you had been smarter you would have known that I could kill you any second I wanted to. I was trying to see what you would say." sigh Even though she has never killed anyone before and had no idea how to even though it was second nature to almost everyone.

She loosened the grip on him a little and her sword from thinking, but that was just enough to let him rip through her grip and he quickly drew and pointed his sword at her throat and said "now you will do what I say hehehe…"

Kenshin arrived in time to hear him, he took his sword and faster than the blink of the eye knocked the cage holders sword away from him. Kenshin stepped between them, pointed the sword at him with the tip of the sword on the cage holders neck and demanded will a cold emotionless voice "say you're prayers if you deserve them." As his eyes turned a cold hard amber.

The cage holder stepped back a step then another step and dropped the cage as Kenshin stepped forward until he was against a tree with the tip of his sword pressing his flesh harder and harder in his neck in the same position Elyssa had him in earlier

The cage holder was turning pale "Ple…." Kenshin stabbing his throat and smirking "out of time" cut him off

Elyssa just stood there shocked staring at Kenshin. Elyssa thought to herself 'It all happened so fast is killing people that easy?'. Kenshin turned around to her with his eyes turning back to hard lavender and he said annoyed "you idiot! Why didn't you kill him?"

Elyssa snapped back and said annoyed explaining herself "Well I don't know how to kill people! All I had to do is just get the cage from him! you said nothing about killing!"

Kenshin snapped back annoyed at what he had to deal with "Of course you had to kill him if you didn't then he would have told the government and they would sent people out to hunt us down and kill us…" Kenshin narrowed his eyes "then how were you going to get the cage if you've never killed anyone before?" turning his attention to what she was trying to do.

"I just asked him to give the cage to me..." Elyssa glared at him

"What did you expecting him to do? Said oh here you go?" Kenshin hissed

"You didn't let me finish! I would have killed him…eventually." Elyssa hissed

Kenshin stared at her a second seriously and asked "you know what could have happened if I didn't show up?"

Elyssa turned around wide-eyed and was about to snap back at him again but was cut off by Rena and Raye yelling at them "LOOK ITS KENSHIN AND ELYSSA!"

Kenshin stared at her a second longer and said in a cold heartless voice "we'll finish this later…"

When they ran over, Raye asked covered in blood from the fight they just had "did you get the cage?"

When Elyssa shook off what just happened she nodded and pointed to the cage. Kenshin brushed off the fact of Elyssa and decide to focus on the bird he worked so hard getting. He looked down with curiosity and asked, "So lets see it"

Elyssa glared at him a second and uncovered the cage. Inside the cage was a bird that looked so weird it almost wasn't real. It had a bird's body and wings yes but…different. Its forehead leaded to three separated feathers about 1 ½ feet long that looked as if dipped in black velvet they where pure black. The body led to the tail fathers that was only three too the tail feathers were about 3 feet long that where silk gold and black that lead to diamonds at each tail and it looked as if you touched them they would break. Strange.

Rena stared at it for a second then said, "Well that's strange. I've never seen a magic bird before... Its pretty!"

Raye stared in amazement, "nether have I."

Kenshin snapped them out of their trances by giving to the bird a hard look and asking, "So are you going to lead us or not?"

The bird opened its frosty blue eyes and just stared at him.

That ticked him off. He asked again with anger rising "You stupid bird don't stare at me! Get moving."

The bird continues to stare.

Elyssa thought to herself 'this is getting funny… Oh wait I better stop this before something happens.' "Ummmm… Kenshin you better not say anything mean to it…"

Kenshin glared at her, "why?"

The birds eyes suddenly glowed a yellow color then suddenly Kenshin was hit with a sudden strong gust of wind and got pushed back into Rena and Raye and as they tumbled on top of each other.

Elyssa, as she the saw the gust coming faster than the eye could blink she pulled her sword out and cut the wind in half and returned it to her side. Then looked at Kenshin, Rena and Raye. The bird eyes blinked once or twice to return to normal color then as it spread its wings suddenly the cage disappeared and it flew over to Elyssa's shoulder, closed its eyes and rubbed its head against her cheek happily.

Raye blinked a couple of times confused at the birds reactions, "What just happened here?"

Kenshin apparently mad at himself was angered that he put his guard down and let himself be pushed by 'a bird!' and also in front of everyone.

Rena frowned and said, "He seems to like you…"

Elyssa smiled at the bird then looked at her friends and said, "Well I don't know why. I didn't do anything."

Raye stared at Elyssa then at the bird, then at Elyssa, and said, "Maybe it was impressed by your power to block its own."

Rena looked over at the pouting Kenshin. Kenshin was staring down at the ground with a disappointed look on his face. Rena smirked and thought to herself 'I know that face…he's disappointed he didn't block the wind and looked bad in front of us. He, He, He…time to play…' She said out loud "Awwww Kenshin don't feel so bad you let your guard down"

Kenshin stared daggers at her and replied "Shut up."

Rena pretended to feel hurt, "What? Don't tell me your angry…"

Kenshin thought to himself 'Where is she going…. WHAT? Well two can play this game.' He smiled to confuse her and said, "Well at least I had a excuse."

Rena's face turned red with anger, totally forgetting the game, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ARE YOU SAYING YOUR BETTER THAN ME?"

Kenshin smirked and said knowing that he was winning, "if the shoe fits."

Rena cracked her knuckles and asked, "What did you say?"

Kenshin calmly repeated himself "If...the...shoe...fits."

Rena went into rage here. She threw out her sword, charged at him and said, "COME ON RIGHT NOW!"

Elyssa thought to herself 'maybe I should stop this…' she asked Raye who was standing right beside her "Do they always do this?"

Raye sighed this being the only entertainment he had, "Yup."

Rena and Kenshin were fighting in the background. Kenshin just smiled, as he knew that Rena couldn't lay a finger on him much less a sword. Rena in pure rage was striking him from all directions knowing that she would lose…again. Why did she do it? Because somehow she feels as if she needs to release all her anger on somebody from the week and he just happened to be the one to take it out on. After what she has to go through she needs it.

Elyssa watched the fight, "Kenshin's winning he makes Rena look like a beginner."

Raye said smiling to himself, "Kenshin just showing off now for you."

Elyssa said turning about 10 shades of red, "No he's not."

Raye sighed again, "Whatever."

Elyssa just blushed and continued to watch the fight. Kenshin pushed Rena to the ground using his elbow. Rena fell to the ground and coughed a little from the gathering dust around her. Rena glared at him and thought 'Well another fight lost…as usual he doesn't have a single scratch…Hey wait!' "Rena gasped looked at his arm, "I cut your arm!"

Elyssa and Raye stared in shock as his shirtsleeve opened to a small cut on his arm. Kenshin raised an eyebrow and looked at his arm. The blood was coming out now. Elyssa in shock came over to Kenshin and said, "let me look at this I'm pretty good at this stuff. I've been through this before."

Elyssa grabbed his hurt arm and analyzed it, "nothing bad, but it can get infected."

Suddenly Elyssa took some bandages out from her bag and said, "Here wrap it I would help, but Rena's in really bad shape."

Then she quickly ran over to Rena to look at her. Kenshin just stood there for a second staring at Elyssa then snapped out of his trance, took off his shirt and wrapped his arm. (Sorry guys - its kind of difficult to warp your own arm isn't it?)

After Elyssa ran over to Rena and started wrapping her cuts. Rena looked up at her not surprised and asked, "that bird is still on your arm?"

Elyssa looked over at it, and sighed, "Well you know what? I think I'll name it."

Raye and Rena had the look on their faces like 'You like that thing' look and asked, "What kind of name?"

"Stupid." Kenshin said as he walked over to the group tossing whatever was left of the wrapping to Elyssa.

Elyssa glared at him and caught it, "You really don't like this bird do you?"

Kenshin glared back, but at the bird and said in a heartless voice "nope."

Elyssa continued to glare, "_Well I do!_ So what should I name it…"

They all stared at her for a second then Elyssa laughed nervously, "uummm…is it a girl or boy?"

Everyone sweat dropped

She laughed it off a little and started to think out loud. "So maybe it should be Pat?"

Everyone shook their heads except Kenshin who was trying to avoid looking at them at all…

"Uummm…maybe cuddles?"

Rena shook her head angrily "Does it look like a cuddles? Cuddles do not throw gust of winds at you."

Elyssa's face turned bright getting an idea ignoring Rena's outburst, "I know! It should be called Fink!"

Kenshin stared at it for a second for no reason and said, "Whatever it likes you the most anyway."

Raye and Rena said, "sure why not?"

Raye asked Elyssa "so how do we make this thing work?"

Rena grew horns and said, "Let's poke it to death until it fly's!"

Elyssa got farer away from Rena and said, "uummm we don't want to hurt it so uummm… Fink please lead us to the first jewel."

The bird looked at her for a second. When she was saying that the bird looked as if it understood and its eyes turned to binding white and it flew off her shoulder and into the west of the woods.

Kenshin's eyes turned sudden amber and he ran off in the direction the bird went. Raye, Rena and Elyssa then followed.

They were running and running till the sun only had a pinch of light showing. The bird landed and Kenshin stopped. The bird stared at him with his now red eyes. Kenshin shined his amber eyes and stared a daring look back. Before long to break the trance they were in, Elyssa showed up trying to stop from the high speed she was going and running so long. Kenshin turned to stare at her, eyes turning lavender again. Elyssa yelled at Kenshin trying to stop running "DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP ME STOP!" Elyssa's feet were numb from running so long that she had a hard time stopping. Kenshin stepped beside the path she was sliding in and waited to stop her. When she came right next to him he grabbed her waist and pulled her over to him for better footing. Soon from the weight he just put on his feet still a little weak from running that long himself gave out and she fell on top of him. When they came to their senses from the fall they looked at each other for a second realizing what position they where in.

Elyssa turned beet red, "uummm…s…sorry and t…thank you for stopped me."

Kenshin blushed a little, "eeerrrr… anytime." Even though he was mentally scolding himself because of her intoxicating rosy scent made all his control melt.

"AAAAAHHHHHMMMMM" Rena was seen leaning next to a tree smiling a blackmail smile and interrupted, "I HOPE I'm not interrupting anything…"

Elyssa quickly got off Kenshin and Kenshin got up after and said wiping himself off while hiding his blush under his bangs "no"

Rena bent down to see his blush. When she did she smiled and said, "oh really…then why are you…"

Raye came jumped out of the bushes saying, "You guys are just too fast."

For Rena at the sight of seeing him made her forget what she was saying to say "Don't say that you can run too…Where is Fink?"

Everyone turned to a smiling a giggling Elyssa because Fink was rubbing up against her cheek with a kind of purring sound.

Kenshin's eyes flashed green for a second and quickly turned back to the same lavender. With angry lavender eyes he said harshly "Raye set up the futons, Rena make the food, Elyssa you make the fire I'll get the wood.

As everyone got to their jobs without complaining and when Kenshin was far enough away Rena leaned over to her, "What just happened?"

Elyssa blushed a little while picking up some stones and said, "nothing. I'm not use to running fast for a long time and he stopped me and I kind of was too much for him and we fell on each other ok? Nothing happened."

Rena sighed and replied in a depressed voice, "ok whatever." As she went to her bag to find some food.

Elyssa thought to herself 'where is that bird anyway?' She looked around for a bit and didn't see it anywhere. Fink flew off about a minute or two ago when Kenshin left. In a worried voice she asked Rena who was still rummaging through her bag "Where's Fink?"

Rena stopped and looked around for a bit and shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know, but don't worry about it ok? That bird likes you way to much to leave you out of its sight." Then she continued looked for the food.

Elyssa shook it of and got up from waiting so long for Kenshin and decided to look for him. As soon as she got up she turned around to see Kenshin holding a pack of logs in his arms.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where were you going?"

Elyssa crossed her arms and said, "I was going to look for you because you where taking so long."

Kenshin walked past her and dropped the logs in their place, "Well I'm here ok? And I don't need somebody going to look for me if I'm a little late. Believe it or not I can take care of myself."

Elyssa started to have a flicker of light in her eyes and snapped back, "Well sorry didn't mean for you to sound so bad."

Kenshin stared at her a second and said, "That reminds me…remember your last mission?"

Rena stared at them in interest forgetting about the food. Elyssa glared. He continued "Anyway since you didn't kill your man you get the punishment…"

Rena's eyes got big as she ran over to him, "Please no Kenshin! It was her first mission!"

Kenshin closed his eyes sighing, "You have to stay here to watch the camp while me, and Rena, and Raye are off looking for travelers we need some food an supplies for the camp."

Elyssa stared daggers at him, "and what am I going to do for almost 24 hours?"

Kenshin opened his eyes, "Anything except leave the camp."

Elyssa sighed and said slowly and low, "Whatever."

Kenshin smirked, "Good girl."

Elyssa then snapped and said without thinking, "YOU IDIOT! I AM NOT A DOG!"

"Sure."

"Are you saying I'm a dog?"

"Woof."

"GGGRRRRR! WELL YOU'RE A…A GGGRRR!"

Kenshin smiled and said, "I'm a what? You're not very good at names are you?"

Elyssa turned around with a wooden stick (from no where) and beat him on the head with it saying "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

After a few bumps on the head she clamed down and decide to just wait it out I mean it only one-day right? Right?

Ok here's the end sorry, but I need time to type more! Ok there's the button push it ok?

**And the next chapter is **

'**Amera's downfall'**

_**Clip….**_

Elyssa 'oh well…might as well clean up around here.' So she gets dressed and puts her sword by her side as usual and after about 5 hours Elyssa finished cleaning and preparing things and was bored. Elyssa one again thought to herself 'great just greatttttt! I am sooooooo bored what can I do now?'

**Rustle**

'Eh?' she puts her hand on the grip of her sword and stands in her fighting way.

**Rustle**

'What was that?' she grips the sword tighter.

SWOOSH

"Hello their sweetie. I'm Amera the killer of all that are alone."

**Ok time to review! Ask any questions you want I'll answer all of them! Ok well go ahead!**

**-Click-**


	5. Amera's Downfall

**Edited chapter 4! Not much to say here, but hey sorry for the little A/n's and all (author's notes) sometimes I forget things sorry- Well Here's the next chapter Amera's downfall like it? Love it? Hate it? Make a mistake? Tell me about it in a review and I will worship it!…ok maybe not that far, but I would as long as you guys review! Oh and here…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or his show or book someone else does…I can only dream…

**Chappie 4**

**Amera's Downfall**

In the morning

Elyssa thought to herself 'what a pretty day! I can't wait to…to…I HATE KENSHIN! He dare make me bored? Oh well I'll just have to plot out a way that I can get him back…he he he he he he!' Then Elyssa opens her eyes to find nobody there.

…Silence…

Elyssa 'oh well…might as well clean up around here.' So she gets dressed and puts her sword by her side as usual and after about 5 hours Elyssa finished cleaning and preparing things and was totally and completely bored. Elyssa one again thought to herself 'great just greatttttt! I am sooooooo bored what can I do now? They really know how to make a punishment don't they?'

**Rustle**

'Eh?' she puts her hand on the grip of her sword she just happened to have and stood in her fighting stands.

**Rustle**

'What was that?' she griped the sword tighter.

SWOOSH

"Hello their sweetie. I'm Amera the killer of all that are alone." She was like any other demon you know the 'I'm bad' route. She had dark black hair that matched her black eyes making the pupils invisible. Her hair was shoulder length and fizzy not very pretty at all on first sight. The clothes she wore were not any better her shirt was black and her heavy baggie pants were black too making her almost look like death itself would trip.

Elyssa's eyes shined, as she still stood with her grip on the sword tight as ever as she says, "Hi, my name is Elyssa."

Amera smiled and said, "Well do you want to fight sweetie? Not like you have a choice."

Elyssa says in a cold amused voice "bring it on."

As the battle started Amera imminently felt as if she was being toyed with which may her angry (A/n who wouldn't be?), but of course out of boredom Elyssa did play with her or should we say practiced so she would know how to kill somebody. She could kill her with one blow, but decided against it. Soon though Amera was fed up, she stopped and asked, "Hey, why are you playing with me?"

Elyssa smiled and responded, "Because I'm bored and I need practice."

Amera said twitching her eyebrow, "WELL I DON'T LIKE TO MESS AROUND WITH SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T EVEN CARE THAT I TRYING TO KILL THEM SO GOODBYE!"

Elyssa smiled and said, "Well thank you for playing with me!"

Amera flipped her hand and was gone back into the woods. Elyssa thought to herself 'Well I know that she is going to come back should I worry…nah…" when the sun was about to going down Elyssa was trying to comment suicide from boredom when Kenshin, Rena and Raye finally showed up with bags in there hands and over there shoulders when Rena came over to try and stop her.

Rena screamed as she saw Elyssa "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Elyssa suddenly stopping herself from cutting her wrist to she how long she would bleed looked over to Rena as her eyes became glittery as she dropped her knife and ran over to her smiling happily.

Elyssa "Rena, Raye, Kenshin your back!" she said as she eyed the bags carefully.

Raye said back to her happily "so how was your day?"

Kenshin in the background was sniffing the air and scrunched his nose as soon as he smelled a different faded smell in the area then just a rosy one and demanded in a dark low toned voice "who was here?"

Elyssa, Raye, and Rena all turned towards him and saw the flashes of amber in his soft lavender eyes.

Elyssa stuttered trying to cover up that she was actually practicing to know how to kill somebody, "W…well I was j…just playing around Kenshin."

Kenshin looked at her with his hard lavender eyes and said, "playing…around?"

Elyssa suddenly felt like she had to defend herself, "Well of course! After you left me all by myself with NOTHING TO DO!"

Kenshin still angry replied coldly, "That was your punishment."

Elyssa stared at him in disbelieve and said, "So what do you want me to do? Go and kill her because she was here?"

Kenshin "unless you want to stay at the camp again, but you have to have blood on your sword when you get back to prove yourself."

Swish…

Rena looked around for Elyssa as she disappeared "eeerrrr Kenshin? Where is Elyssa?"

In the forest Elyssa is walking down the path that her rival had taken Amera. She thought to herself 'go and kill her they say, but I don't want to. Sigh I hate this so much.**'**

**Swoosh**

'Not again'

"Not you again. What do you want?" Amera asked annoyed

Elyssa said in a sad and annoyed voice back "Well I am sorry, but I have to kill you."

Amera was shocked and scared now she stuttered sense she knew she was very well capable of doing that, "W…well then why?"

Elyssa saddened because she had to kill her and she answered, "well I have to because I wasn't allowed to fight anybody without killing them and then you showed up and now well I have to kill you."

Amera frowned and said, "well at least it will be quick plus after all the innocent people I have killed I deserve it so bring it on!"

Elyssa whispered under her breath "well at least she has a good attitude for it."

Elyssa pulled her sword as so as Amera pulled hers. They stared each other down until Elyssa and Amera both jumped in the air and lunged in the air towards each other. The swords both pointed at the others heart.

**Leap**

**Bam**

**Land**

As soon as it begun it ended with them landing on the opposite side they where on. Amera mumbled happily under her breath "thank you…" so softly that Elyssa had to work to hear. Then Amera fell to the ground silent. Elyssa turned to face her opponent, smiles and said, "You're welcome." She walked over to her and took her wrist and gently cut it and let the cold drying blood land on her sword enough to make it look like she stabbed her trough the heart then she gently re-sheathed her sword and walked away.

When she made it back to her camp again she looked a little sad, but put a smile on anyway to please Rena. Rena ran up to her smiling, saying "You're back did you kill her?"  
Elyssa raised an eyebrow and asked, "How did you know it was a her?"

Raye popped up from nowhere and said, "Well he sniffed the area found her blood I licked it and automatically knew it was a girl."

Elyssa, "Ok that just creep's me out… but anyway yes I took care of her happy?"

Kenshin quickly walked over to her un-sheathed her sword and handed it over to Raye. Raye took is tongue and licked it clean. As soon as he was done he shook his head 'yes' at Kenshin.

Kenshin walked up to her with his eyes all lavender again and said smiling, "good now call that stupid bir…" he was suddenly cut off by a gust of wind coming from Elyssa's shoulder. Kenshin of course was knock down by the blow and mumbled a few curse words under his breath as he got back up. Raye smiled at him and said, "Maybe the bird is trying to tell you something."

Rena laughed a little and said to Elyssa, "so do you want to see what we got?" and she started to run towards the bags they dropped when she left.

Elyssa laughed, made a quick pet to Fink on her shoulder and ran off after Rena.

Kenshin just sat in Indian side with his arms crossed and then looked away. Kenshin said to Raye, "so she pets the stupid bird and goes after I was hit?"

Raye looked at him and smiled, "well she knows that you're stronger than that."

Kenshin asked him, "So you want to go?"

Raye looked uninterested and left anyway without answering. So Kenshin followed.

**Back with Elyssa and Rena**

"So where's the good stuff all this is…are supplies." Elyssa plainly said rising a delicate eyebrow.

Rena sighed, "Kenshin wouldn't let us get anything else so"

Elyssa from the corner of her eye saw something gleam and picked it up and asked, "what's this?"

Rena took it and looked at it for a while and said, "I didn't know we got this!"

Raye and Kenshin came up behind them, "that's pretty much the only jewel we got all day."

Kenshin continued for him, "and we got it off a traveler in the middle of nowhere."

Elyssa said in annoyed voice, "and I bet…you killed him huh?"

Raye rubbed his head, "well I was going to, but believe it or not I felt sorry for the guy and bought it from him."

"Huh? With what?" Elyssa said confused

Raye laughed and said, "With the only thing I had…his life."

Elyssa asked confused, "eeerrrr his life?"

Raye smiled a smile that showed his fangs that sent a message said 'well I could have sucked his blood and took his life'.

Elyssa laughed a nervous laugh and said, "oh…"

Rena finally took the time to look around and saw the futons made, the wood sacked, and everything else organized and said, "Errrrr you really were bored weren't you?"

Elyssa got a little upset and said, "well what did you expect me to do all day?"

Raye got really angry for some reason and wanted to take it out on anybody that happened to talk to him, "Whatever get over it already."

Rena stared daggers at him, "Well you didn't have to be so mean."

Raye took his bag and walked toward his futon and said coldly, "Shut up."

Kenshin smiled and said, "you have to excuse his rudeness he has to get blood soon."

Elyssa finally getting the nerve to talk asked, "so he gets moody when he doesn't drink blood?"

Rena shook her head sadly 'yes', "someone going to die tonight."

Elyssa looked back at Raye to find him gone and felt a shiver go up her spine as she asked, "So he's gone." 'I guess that's right since he's a vampire, but…I kind of feel sorry for him in a way.'

In the morning

Rena shook Elyssa's shoulder trying to wake her up and said, "Come on already!"

Elyssa opened her eyes a little and asked, "What time is it?"

Rena sighed and said, "well it's about three hours before noon, but I'm a little worried about Raye…he…he hasn't came back yet and it's not like him." She turned her head away trying to avoid looking at Elyssa.

Elyssa asked confused, "but if Raye's a vampire then wouldn't he have wanted to suck our blood?"

Rena smiled a weakly smile, "Well Kenshin keeps watch all night so he can't really…he knows better. So can you come with me to look for him?"

Elyssa looked around and saw Kenshin's ears twitching back a forth and giggled a little while asking, "So aren't you going to ask Kenshin too?"

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"WHAT?"

"Well Kenshin doesn't really like it when he takes to long and I don't want…I don't want him to well yell at him like last time…"

"Last time?"

"Eeerrrr I rather not talk about it."

"Well ok, but are we going to ask him?"

"YOU ask him!"

"Well ok…"

So Elyssa walked over to Kenshin and looked at him until his ears stopped twitching and the opened his eyes to look at her smiling and asked "what do you want?" in a annoyed voice he hadn't slept all night thanks to Raye and being worried about Rena and Elyssa.

Elyssa sighed and said, "You know just what we were talking about!"

Kenshin asked, "No I don't."

Elyssa getting angry snapped back saying "YES YOU DO!"

Kenshin "NO I DON'T!"

Rena asked, "Would you two shut up?"

Both stared at her so she continued, "As I was saying sitting here yelling won't make anything happen ok? So Kenshin like it or not your coming with us get over it ok?"

"Fine!" Kenshin crossed his arms he didn't want them going off on their own anyway

So they started to pack their things and soon got going wandering to the next town. As they were walking down the path to the next village Elyssa looked around then asked, "where's Fink?"

Kenshin, "who cares?"

Elyssa stared him down and said, "I do!"

Kenshin kept the stare and said, "I don't"

Rena "shut up! You two are acting like old lovers!"

Elyssa clamed down all of a sudden and blushed, "So where do you think he is?"

Rena in a low monotone voice, "well last time we found him lying on the ground off the path, then the other time we found him with about 3 dead or dying people around him, then the other time…"

Kenshin finished for her and said, "We found him almost stabbed to death."

Elyssa looked down regretting asking that and only said a simple, "oh, sorry."

Rena "It's more like a curse to him really."

**TING**

Kenshin quickly turned to the noise, "did you hear that?"

Rena and Elyssa just nodded their heads looking deeper into the forest then they heard it again…

**BLAM**

"NNNOOOOO! RAYE!" Rena screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw Raye.

Raye was in normal state now, but with out the blood coming from his arms and some cuts on his legs. He was fighting another swordfighter that obviously knew how to handle a sword. It was a Female with Deep Green waist length emerald hair and Dark tainting purple eyes almost like Kenshin's, but more…. evil…. she wore a samurai outfit mostly a wanderer like Elyssa is, but the white skirt was to her ankles and her shirt sleeves were rolled up to her shoulders and she had all, but a few scars on her that were bleeding from Raye sword. They charged again.

**BANG**

Rena yelled again tears coming out from her eyes "RAYE STOP!"

Raye silently obeyed and took his sword and re-sheathed it and then collapsed on the hard cold ground making dust from it fly everywhere around him. Rena automatically ran over to him.

Elyssa and Kenshin took out there swords and put up their guard.

The Female laughed an evil laugh and said, "You weakling, you really thought you could beat me! ME! Mya!…pity I thought you would be so much more of a challenge though."

Elyssa snapped at her unable to control her anger, "shut up! you make me sick."

Mya surprised at her words asked, "ME make YOU sick…explain."

Elyssa narrowed her eyes, "because you kill for no reason."

Mya smirked, "You? Telling me that I kill for no reason? Look at you! I can already tell that you kill for the reason of stealing! Me. I am trying to kill him for a very good reason indeed!"

Kenshin interrupting demanded, "That would be?"

Mya turned to look at him for a second intrigued by something then suddenly brushed it off and said with flames in her eyes, "HE KILLED MY SISTER!"

Kenshin lifted an eyebrow, "sister?"

Mya continued, "MY sister the one who kills all that all alone! The one whose name is…"

"Amera" Elyssa finished for her.

"What?" Mya turned to her surprised

"Her name was Amera one who killed all that are alone." Elyssa looked down and repeated,

"How do you know her?" Kenshin and Mia asked in unison,

"I killed her." Elyssa said in low voice.

**Thank ya'll for reading! **

**A shout out too**

**KaoruGal: thanks for the tips! Look what I've done now-**

**SoftballGoddess08: Thanks girl for your support through my story, hope you review mine again! Update yours…-**

**PyroManic23Kluv: Ha! I finally got it right! Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter thanks for the review! Update girl!**

**I hope this was one of my 'better' chapters because I had fun writing it and as usual the next chapter is**

'Mya's Revenge' 

**and here's a little clip of it!**

"A fight"

"What?"

"Would that make you feel better?"

"…"

"Fine then pull out your sword"

**Ok that's wasn't much because the next chapter isn't long. Please Review! Love ya'll lots-**

**-Click-**


	6. Mya's Revenge

Ok its another edited chapter! Sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest…I've been a little lazy, but hey the next chapter will be longer promise - I hope your enjoying the story so far. There is just ONE thing I want to clear up… Kenshin is NOT the Kenshin in the show he just looks like him, so think of him as a twin brother that just happens to have the same name, plus this Kenshin has dog-ears! The amber eye thing I admit is from the Kenshin show, but it mean something TOTALLY Different in my story, but just in case some of you peps want money…you're not getting it from me cuz I'm still going to put up a disclaimer even though I don't need it. Ok now that's cleared up here's the wonderful story! Hope ya'll enjoy and to Review! Got it? You guys are the greatest- If there's anything more interesting to write up here…review then tell me and I'll try and do it k?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin or the show…dreams if only I thought of it first…but I didn't so someone else owns it….**

**Chappie 5**

**Mya's Revenge**

Mya's eyes flashed a hidden red tint. In a low voice she hissed "I am NEVER wrong because I can smell his breath, the smell of my sister lingers on it still."

Elyssa only stared with no emotion and asked, "when you saw your sister die did you even see her neck?"

Mya stood there for a second taking in the new information given to her and said lowly "yes I did."

Elyssa raising her voice said, "And did you even see a mark on her neck?"

Mya still having the same spark in her eyes said, "Well then how come he has her blood on his breath?"

"Because he licked the sword I killed her with, with reason of course." Elyssa sighed,

"Explain." Mya asked skeptical of her and said simply

"Its none of your business." Elyssa smiled

"THIS IS MY SISTER WE ARE TALKING ABOUT! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW!" Mya asked annoyed now with tears appearing in corners of her eyes

"I'm so sorry." Elyssa smiled sadly

"IF YOU WERE SO SORRY YOU WOULDN'T HAVE KILLED HER WOULD YOU….WOULD YOU?" Mya asked with now tears pouring from her eyes

Elyssa was still smiling a bit regretful.

"A fight"

"What?"

"Would that make you feel better?"

"…"

"Fine then pull out your sword"

Mya did as she was told and suddenly looked as if she was in blind fury her eyes were blood red her hands trembling, but firm and her eyes still had lingering tears pour out of them as she said, "COME ON YOU SAMURAI!"

Elyssa stood in her defense position as she watched her in her blind fury and thought to herself 'she will never win like this…'

Mya leaped up into the air and hit solid ground as her sword almost broke the earth in two. Its seemed Elyssa dodged it. Mya once again did a earth shattering blow to only end up meeting the ground again and again until she was mad enough to face her head on she sprinted over to her and attacked repeatedly aiming at Elyssa any way she could even to get a least a scratch on her, but no such luck Elyssa only blocked every hit she almost had with ease and made her feel worst. Hit after hit after hit only made her weaker she knew she wasn't able to keep this up for much longer so she did what she had to do. The worst thing she thought she would ever do

She admitted defeat

And she calmly re-sheathed her sword and stood still tears staining her face as she said in a low whisper "I'm…I'm not able to defeat you in the least. Not even a scratch. You are a true samurai, but I will get you for what you have done maybe not today maybe not tomorrow maybe not in a hundred years from now, but someday I will and until then…" she smiled weakly at her and finally stopped crying and finished, "be ready for me to kick your butt." She gentle turned around away from her, "goodbye." Then she quickly ran into the deep forest again.

Elyssa stared at the path in the forest she took then smiled a little and asked without even looking at them, "Raye, are you ok?"

Rena looked at him for a second then looked freighted and said, "oh Raye! What happened?"

Raye smiled at her and said, "Duh you idiot! Were you not focusing on anything that just happened?" Raye was his old self that's for sure.

Rena smiled with tears in her eyes and hugged him ignoring the question, "You're back!"

"OOOOWWWWW GET OFF ME! ITS HURTS!" Raye screamed in pain as she hugged him even though he secretly liked it.

Elyssa and Kenshin laughed a little at the sight of them. Kenshin turned to Elyssa asked smiling " You're pretty good about handling a sword no wonder Rena picked you. Are you ok? I mean did you get hurt at all?"

Elyssa smiled back happily, "I'm just fi…AAAHHHH!"

Everyone looked as Fink once again showed up on her shoulder rubbing its head on her cheek happily purring. Kenshin frowned as he stood a little farer away from the red-eyed look the bird was giving him as he mumbled under his breath "stupid bird…"

Elyssa soon got over her little surprise guest, "hey there Fink! Don't scare me like that!"

Rena in the process was wrapping Raye bruises and cuts from his last battle. As she did this though she asked him "Raye?"

"Hhmmm?" he said staring right through his hand looking down at it enjoying that she was helping him.

"Well did you…" Rena started trying to cheer up the mood.

"Did I what?" Raye stopped admiring his hand and looked at her.

"Did you drink any good blood last night?" she give him a weak smile while her fingers started trembling while putting the bandages around his arm. She was trying her hardest to make it into a good joke, but Raye didn't laugh that much making her seem a little regretful for saying it.

Raye smiled back seeing that she was nervous asking so happily the question and replied "well what happened was suddenly I blacked out as I usually do when I go and find my prey and I came back to my senses when the smell of fresh blood reeked all over my body as you can see and soon I saw in front of me Mya laughing at me and then you guys showed up so I have really no idea what happened before that so…"

Rena smiled a little brighter and said, "ok as long as you're o… GRRRRRR!"

Raye looked stunned at her when she looked at her shirt and growled at him and hissed, "Raye you idiot you got my shirt all bloodily! Now what am I going to do?" She started rubbing her shirt in fury of the bloodstains hoping to get them out, but she only made it worst.

Raye lifted an eyebrow and looked at her head to toe slowly and was about to say something when he felt a stabbing pulsing pain on his cheek and heard, "YOU PERVERT! YOU WERE CHECKING ME OUT!" Rena yelled as she held her hand.

Raye grinned at her and she only blushed holding her pulsing hand she had to admit his smirk was pretty cute she thought to herself 'he has such a cute smirk…WHAT NO, NO, NO UGLY RAYE UGLY RAYE…but he soooo cute…STOP SHUT UP SHUT UP!' Her face turned all kinds of expressions as she held her head that was waving back and forth as everyone stared at her in interest of what she was doing. Then as soon as she stopped she covered her eyes with her bangs and said "clothes"

Elyssa asked confused, "what?"

"Clothes! Can you not hear me?" Rena asked annoyed rubbing her shirt again hoping to get the stains out.

"Oh ok! When do you want to leave?" Elyssa asked smiling

Rena uncovered her eyes and snapped, "oh I'm not going. Nether is Raye just you…and Kenshin."

Elyssa asked with a delicate eyebrow up "why just me and Kenshin?"

Rena said annoyed "because look at us! We are covered in blood. Stained blood! Don't you think that would look a little weird? People will shoot at us or run away. Wouldn't you?"

Elyssa thought for a second then finally said, "Ok fine! Come on Kenshin the sooner we get there the sooner we leave because Fink is giving me a rash from rubbing me on the cheek so much." Fink purred again then disappeared into the forest.

Kenshin turned a little red but not so much as to see it and he quickly recovered, "whatever."

Elyssa gave him a quick smile and Kenshin's blush became redder. Elyssa said calmly to Rena and Raye, "You guys need to try not to kill each other ok? And Rena…" Elyssa started

"Yes?" Rena looked up and stopped bandaging Raye for a minute to answer her.

"Try to not kill Raye." Elyssa smiled unsurely

"You're asking a very hard thing of me." Rena laughed

"Rena?" Elyssa warned

Rena smiled a smile that only a girl would know and continued bandeing Raye.

Elyssa turned to find that Kenshin was already walking towards the nearest village.

Elyssa in shock blurted out, "h…hey…HEY WAIT UP!"

**Pyromanic23Kluv (Mya):** Hey girl I am so happy that you love my story! With out you….I would have this chapter so thanks- (Mya-Chan) you better update you're story! **Glares**

**-**

**SoftballGoddess08 (Rena):** YOU ROCK! Thanks for the review I mean if you hadn't been reading the story then…I wouldn't even have a story! **Laughs **so thanks Rena-Chan you're story is coming along REALLY well just remember to update me! **Smiles**

**-**

**Thanks to all the other people who THOUGHT of reviewing so maybe this time you will review! By you guys!**

**See the button? Click it…**

**-Click- **


	7. Meeting Baya

**Chapter 6 Edited. This is a longer chapter…sort of - Well I tried so here you go! This chapter is about Baya…sort of…Kenshin and Elyssa play a big role in this too. I just had exams so give me a break I had to study! By the way I am STILL going to put up a disclaimer you money hungry people! JUST REMEMBER KENSHIN IS NOT THE KENSHIN IN THE SHOW!**

**- **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or the freakin show even though I attempt to watch it every Saturday, but still I do not own him!**

**Chappie 6**

**Meeting Baya**

When they finally reached the village that wasn't that far away maybe about five minutes, but it made Elyssa still smile at the site. The houses were simple as the women were hanging out the wet clothes so the warm sun could dry them. The children were running around playing with swords hitting each other in the head, and there were little paths you could see that lead to shops on the sides. It was like happy land or something. Elyssa smiled while having her hands clapped together her eyes were all in sparkles. Kenshin looked at her with his eyebrow up trying to figure out if she had ever seen another village before Elyssa answered his question for him quickly, "WOW! I've never been to another village before! Look at all the people!"

Kenshin laughed a little and said, "It looks like they are all nice doesn't it?" Kenshin liked it when she was happy. For some odd reason it always made him happy just seeing her. He didn't know why he had taken a liking to her so much. 'Because of her looks, attitude, eyes and- SHUT UP!' Kenshin yelled at himself. The more he was around her the more he seemed to yell at himself and lose control because her scent seem to intoxicate him if he got to close to her. He had to watch himself

Elyssa shook her head still in glee from seeing the village. Kenshin warned, "you need to watch out thought because once you get down there all there is, is blood thirsty people, hidden demons in human flesh, and some humans, the sad part is they can be the worst of all…just stick by me and DO NOT talk to ANYBODY. Got it?"

**Elyssa's POV** (Yes! I've started the POV thing! Go me!)

Elyssa's smile fated a little into somewhat a frown as she silently agreed to what he said but secretly she really wanted to talk to someone Just for the heck of it.

As they walked along the street everyone stared at them, some sneered, some smirked, and some ran back into their houses. Elyssa was just a little bit curious. Why? Were they always like this to strangers? Then she felt Kenshin's arm slither itself around her waist and pull her closer and held her with the same arm tightly. She blushed a little then she looked up at Kenshin and looked into his eyes. They sacred her half to death he almost had red clouded amber eyes and his pupils were little slits. He looked a little…afraid….and….angry…but why would he be angry? he's never been here right?

**Kenshin's POV**

Kenshin was a little on the edge you could say. He knew this town…he didn't really remember it at first but as soon as he saw the looks on the peoples face as they sneered and flashed their fangs and swords at him…pathetic…. Then from the corner of his eye he saw someone staring at Elyssa. His eyes naturally turned into slits as he pulled her closer to him and the guy turned his back and he thought he saw him laugh. He got angry then. He looked down for second and saw Elyssa was saying something, but he was to in his own world to care, "don't talk ok?" Was all he could get out.

**Normal POV**

Elyssa got a little angry at the comment and she knew he really did mean it but she had to know so she asked, "Have you been here before?"

Kenshin twitched a little at the comment and said nothing fire still burned in his eyes. As they rounded the counter to the shop Elyssa got more and more confident and as soon as she was about to say something they stood in front of the store.

**With Rena and Raye**

Rena smiled "So now that they're gone I can heal your wounds ok?"

Raye was looking a little down and reponed with a little nod. Rena looked down at him and asked worried, "Hey Raye are you ok? You look a little down. Did something happen that I missed?"

Raye looked up a little bit and stared into her eyes and had a slight blush and said, "well, I'm a little embarrassed that you have to bandage me up each month from all the blood and fights I get into because I'm a…a vampire in all."

Rena smiled a weak smile to make him feel a little better, "That's ok Raye I don't…"

Raye looked at her all of a saddened as he interrupted "Well I know that you don't mind because your just to sweet and caring to see it. I don't deserve it."

**Slap**

Raye feeling a sharp sting on his cheek put his cold bloody hand to feel and to cool it as he stared back in surprise at Rena. Rena on the other hand was in slight tears as she held her hand with her other hand to stop it from shaking from anger, "NEVER say you don't deserve anything! NEVER say that again because you know what? You are deserving of yourself and other people just because you kill people once a month doesn't make you a bad person its just you…and fate…its who you are plus some people deserve to die anyway."

Raye smiled a little sly smile at her, got up, pecked her on the cheek and stood there smiling at her watching a blush cheep up on her face and getting redder by the second.

Rena just stood there still stunned by his actions, as her face got hot as she blushed. She finally asked, "w…what w…was t…t…that for?"

Raye still smiling slyly said, "a thank you."

Rena smiled a warm smile back until it turned into a scowl, "now SIT DOWN so I can heal your wounds OK?" She laughed a bit.

Raye obeyed with still a smirk running on his face as Rena tended to him.

**Back with Elyssa and Kenshin**

Colors of red, white, blue, sliver, yellow, and any other color filled the shop as Elyssa's instinct took over. (come on all girls love shopping am I right? Instincts girls. Instincts) She ran to all the clothes and ran her fingers along the fabric. She tried on a couple and found a couple of thing she liked herself but only a limited spending money and she just HAD to get something for Rena and Raye. **Sigh **things where so hard for her. As she was flocking around the store Kenshin was giving dead glares to anyone who would even dare look him in the eye or at Elyssa. It took about an hour or so before Elyssa could find an outfit for her, Rena, Raye, and Kenshin. She thought to herself 'Kenshin needs one too who knows how long he's had his.' So she had to find the right sizes, colors, and textures before they could leave. When she did she barely had enough money by the time she was done. No need to say Kenshin was a little upset, but she promised that she would work to find someone to steal off of. As she left the store Elyssa was so happy she ran on ahead forgetting the people had had stared at her evilly that morning, but she didn't hear Kenshin yelling at her to stop. So Kenshin did the only thing he knew how to do, he ran with his god-like speed and stopped Elyssa by standing directly in front of her making her bump into him and giving him questioning glare. So she asked when she bumped into him "Hey what's your problem?"

Kenshin gave her the same eyes he did when she first saw in enter the town and it kind of frighten her. He ordered her "Stop would you? Its not safe still-"

**Shing**

Elyssa looked up at his right shoulder and saw his left hand suddenly move before the sound and catch something glimmering. It was a dagger. Blood dripped from his hand from the blade cutting his flesh as he grabbed it in thin air before it hit its target. His shoulder. He quickly turned around to look into the darkness of the night. There he saw a woman in her 20s throwing a dagger up and letting it fall into her hand again without cutting it. Her eyes turned to him under her dark cloak that covered her whole body from head to toe, but her face so you could really only see her eyes the color of pure yellow through the darkness of the night. Red flashes covered her eyes as she laughed and said, "Good you caught it. I was thinking I was actually going to hit you…"

Kenshin in a growling voice "shut up. What do you want?"

Her eyes showed a smile hidden beneath her frown, "shut up? What I want BOY is your life!"

Elyssa tried to cut in front Kenshin to say something but Kenshin push her back behind him. She thought to her self 'THAT IDIOT! WHAT DOES HE THINK I AM WEAK? HOW DARE HE! I SAW THAT FREAKIN DAGGER TOO! GGGGRRRR…fine his fight whatever I'll prove I not weak in the next battle…' sigh

Kenshin heard Elyssa's sigh a felt a little bad because he knew she was just as good with a sword as…Rena was.

Then he quickly turned his attention back to the woman and asked "why what did I do wrong?" He twitched a little at the last words he thought he knew why.

The woman laughed a little, "lying no? No surprise from a MURDER!"

Kenshin fought back "I didn't bloody kill her!"

The woman snapped back "You did! I know! The whole damn village knows what you did! You murderer her! Why? we do not know. You murdered my mother the only good person in this village! Everyone loved her!"

Elyssa was in shock by the whole thing and thought 'what is going on here…Kenshin would never kill anyone…wait…yes he would that's his life's work…Kenshin what have you gotten yourself into? '

Kenshin asked trying to catch her off guard, "What proof do you have that I killed her?"

The woman started to cry a little bit as she said, "my…my mother said your cursed name when she asked 'is Kenshin ok?' in her last breath and that's all the proof I need. You were the only one left at the crime scene! You are the only one that could have done it!"

Kenshin stood there as he caught his breath and said, "This is what really happened…I was looking for a outfit for Rena my sister like I am now which is a little ironic, but we each had to get something from each town. Seeming this was the most dangerous and I was the stronger one I went. By myself at the age of 14. Why Rena wanted to get it here I still have no clue, but it happened when I was walking through the same alley to get to the store and I saw a couple of older guys in their 30s as soon as I tried to get by them they jumped me and pushed me against the wall and held me there demanding me for money. That's when your mother showed up. She had a sword with her and was using it the best she could she took down 3 of the four guys the four one was the one that killed your mother. I didn't."

"But how?" The woman managed to squeak.

"She thought she had all of them, but she didn't. There was one more, I tried to tell her, but the guy had already stabbed her through the heart before I could say a word, he…he was too fast. Then I tried to kill him by running at him and stabbing his back, but he only laughed and disappeared in a flash before I even reached him. I was going to get help until I heard some people already coming. So I ran from the scene, but not before you saw me."

She stopped crying and gave a weak smile saying "Strangely…I believe you…thank you for the truth I knew my mother wouldn't have died from a little boy attacking…Can you do me one favor?"

He silence agreed and she continued, "Can you please tell me what the killers face looked like?"

Kenshin shook his head and tried thinking back, "I'm sorry all I saw was a little of his face to make out a scar across his entire face."

Elyssa went into shock for a minute as she thought 'a scar? That might be…no…no I won't. Its some other guy it just has to be…but what if-'

The woman looked behind Kenshin to find the girl in complete shock as her slender fingers were closed tight together at her sides making her knuckles white while they trembled uncontrollably. She asked, "Is your friend ok?"

Kenshin turned around a little worried and saw her. He put both his hands on her shoulders and asked, "Elyssa are you ok?"

Elyssa's Fingers suddenly unraveled and she looked at him with a sad smile, "I'm fine."

"But you were just.." he snapped

"I fine." She hissed with a deep low voice.

Kenshin backed away thinking she needed some space and said, "have you…seen him before?"

"Shut up!" and she walked away back towards Rena and Raye.

Kenshin got a little curious about why she was acting this way, but decided to follow her then he heard the woman say behind him "you and your friend can stay at my place for the night if your nearby for a treat! I live at the shrine here! My names Baya Ok?"

Kenshin smiled back at her as an 'ok'.

**Ok end of Chapter! WWWWOOOOO I'm done for now! So how did you like the chapter? Was it good? Bad? Awful? (Hope not) awesome? Cool? Hope to see more? (Me too!) THEN REVIEWW! AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! Plus I'll put up another Chapter! Next Chapter is**

_**Poison Arrow Girl**_

_**Clip:**_

"So your not here to see me?"

"Uummm no…"

"Bummer what's your name beautiful?"

"Elyssa. What's yours?"

"Toyu…."

-

Shout out to 

**PyroManic23Kluv: Hey Mya girl! What up? Thanks for the review and helping me get though the difficult situations I've been though- You're the greatest! Smirks by the way I know…**

**-**

**SoftballGoddess08: Rena loved your Review! Review again sometime ok? Like how about now? Thanks- Also for being there for me too! Laughing the heart of all friendships! Smiles **

**Now that you read…. click that pretty old button down there!**

**-Click-**


	8. Poison Arrow Girl

**Hey guys! I'm back from editing my story! So if you could re-read my old chapter's mostly the very first one. I added in some very important facts about the story in the first one. I guess wanted to tell you guys that I'm working on a new story…NO that does NOT mean that I'm going to stop on this chapter I'm going to finish this story too. I'm double tasking, well anyway Its called**

'**A girl with no path'**

**and in the story you learn more about what's going on inside her head than this story…well you most likely want to read so here**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or the show…if I did I wouldn't be writing this story and I would be living in Japan with lots of money…**

**Chappie 7**

**Poison Arrow Girl**

**Rena's POV**

Rena was finally done wrapping his other cuts and had only one more left. The only problem was that he had to take off his shirt…crap…He may have been in the group forever, but she's NEVER seen him with his shirt off. She felt so naïve being a girl you would think she'd seen a guy half naked before. She was 17. I mean her old friends had mates by now. She did practice with the guys, but she never saw them with their shirt off. So after a while of thinking she knew she had to wrap it I mean BLOOD was coming through his shirt for god's sake! And WHY WAS SHE SO DAMN NERVOUS? She was even cursing!' "Uummm…Raye can you…take off your shirt so I can wrap your last wound on the side of your stomach?"

Raye looked at her a second "well ok"

**Raye's POV**

I saw her face change expressions as she looked at the last cut on my body that was at the side of my stomach. She was nervous, but why was she so nervous? Had he done anything to upset her into being afraid of him…he hoped not…maybe…maybe it was because he had to take his shirt off and that she had never really seen a man with his shirt off in front of her unless it was ripped of in battle…she was innocent he had to give her that…and modest too…and…cute…ok he had to stop.

**Rena's POV**

When he removed his shirt Rena tried her best to put all of her attention into the cut, but it was so hard, I mean what would you do if a really hott guy took off his shirt in front of you and you had to not gawk and the scene. To hide her blush she looked only at the cut…

_Rena Daydreams_

Ok she had to stop or Raye would know…oh I hope he doesn't know that I actually like touching his chest. She knew he was muscular, but not this much, it was a lot better.

**Raye's POV**

He tried to look at her face to tell what she was thinking, but she seemed to into healing that cut…most girls would fall all over him at the sight of his chest, but no…not her…

_Daydreams _

He was enjoying the feeling of her hands at work until she stopped and finished bandaging it.

**Normal POV**

When Raye put his shirt back on he thought he needed something to lighten the mood since they put such a silence on before and so looked at Rena and asked, "Where are Kenshin and Elyssa? Shouldn't they be back?"

"Why do you miss them already?" Rena snapped a little annoyed he had to ask. It made her feel like she was nothing more than…

A friend

"No I just wondered…" Raye started to cover up for himself. He really didn't know why she was so upset.

"Oh shut up would you?" Rena hissed she was actually tried of just hearing him now. The fact that she would be nothing more than a friend just made her madder than heck. She liked him she really liked him, but just that one remark was like a knife to her heart._ 'Did he really not care at all right now? Did he not feel anything? Well if that's true then I guess I'll just be a friend to him…'_

Raye was really confused about how she was acting and thought about how he could have made her act this way, did Elyssa and Kenshin do something to make her act like this? Maybe Rena is upset that Kenshin has taken a likening to Elyssa and she a overprotective sister …

"Hey Rena I got…I mean WE got you're clothes!" Elyssa said as she ran toward Rena with Kenshin not far behind her.

Rena smiled in delight forget what just happened to engross in the new clothes, "Does it match what I have on right now?"

"No"

"Then die…"

"WHAT? I mean its better than your old clothes! It took me forever to find it!"

Raye snickered while saying trying to light up the mood, "it took you so long that I thought you and Kenshin were making-out the whole time!"

Bam

Elyssa and Kenshin were blushing furiously while they hit Raye on the head at the same time. Elyssa yelled, "NO YOU IDIOT!"

Kenshin was still blushing when he said calmly, "Only you would do that…"

Raye didn't mind though he knew that was right so did everyone else, but Elyssa. So when he didn't say anything Elyssa went into shock, "you've made-out with Rena?"

Everyone stared at her shocked that she would say that. Rena in full rage screamed at her, "STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ELYSSA! MY SO CALLED FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU…."

Elyssa held the outfit she bought for her in her face and Rena's mood changed like it never happened making Elyssa grin, "…You wonderful person! It don't look like mine it looks better!"

Elyssa smiled and showed her, her own, "Why did you want it from that village anyway?" As she thought back to what Kenshin said_ 'Does she know what happened?'_

Rena smiled "because that 'village' is called thief's inn, you know, and all the best materials end up there! Some clothes like the ones you bought are made up of material that is all most impossible to cut, but with swords! I love that place!"

Elyssa made an evil smirk saying 'I bought them some too'. Rena put her hands on her hips, "oh boys…"

The guys already listening to the conversion looked at them in confusion when Raye said nervously "uh Kenshin?"

"Yea?"

"Should we leave now?"

"Yes"

Rena and Elyssa ran in front of them, smiled wickedly and held the clothes up at face level. They took a few steps closer as they took a few steps back until Elyssa demanded, "put the clothes on NOW!"

"But…"

"NOW! Your clothes reek of blood, dirt, and old age!" Rena hissed

"Where will we change at?" Raye asked trying to get them off guard.

"Over there somewhere." Elyssa pointed to the west. "Me and Rena are going over there. So go to your side!" Elyssa explained as she threw the clothes in their faces. Raye and Kenshin looked at the clothes blankly.

"Well? GO!" Rena snapped as she and Elyssa walked behind some bushes to the side they pointed to. Kenshin and Raye grunted, as they got dressed.

**After they got dressed**

"You know what?" Kenshin asked Raye as he looked at his clothes.

"What?" Raye looked at himself and looked at Kenshin

"They look like the same clothes we had before, but more…comfortable." Kenshin felt his clothes again.

"I told you guys that I wouldn't mess up your clothes thing." Elyssa snapped as she glared at Kenshin and Raye.

"You never said that!" Rena hissed as she followed after Elyssa. "You guys look so much better anyway! Don't you think Elyssa did a good job?" Rena smirked.

Kenshin and Raye turned around to see Rena and Elyssa dressed up in much better clothing than before. Elyssa had on a low 'V' shaped red shirt but with the inside covered with a white wrapping (what do you call that?). She had on a white short skirt, but flexible enough to move around in easily a show off her milky white legs. She also wore ankle boots that were as red as her shirt. Kenshin just had to have a little more control than he was using. He was using all the control he had left just looking at her.

Raye on the other hand was just the same as Kenshin he was on his last control as him. Rena was wearing a dark envy green shirt that was low cut like Elyssa's, but as the wrapping for the inside was a light red color. Her skirt was cut short just like Elyssa's, but instead of being white it was the light red as her wrapping. She had on knee high boots the envy green color.

All Kenshin and Raye could do was stare at them while they smirked at them. "Hey earth to Kenshin and Raye! Can you stop drooling and thank Elyssa for buying us these great outfits?" Rena grinned she had them and she had them good.

Kenshin was drooling, but somewhere in him got the control to turn his head and stare at something else besides Elyssa. Even though it was hard enough just to know that she was near him with her intoxicating smell of roses. Somewhere in him he found the control enough to ask calmly, "There great. So do you want to leave to go to Baya's?"

"Who's Baya?" Elyssa and Rena asked in unison. Elyssa felt a little sting as she heard him say another girl's name.

Kenshin twitched a little trying not to think back to what Elyssa looked like right now and attempted to answer them "Elyssa you should know Baya. The girl we met that tried to kill me?"

"OH yes! Her name is Baya?" Elyssa perked up at the memory of the girl they met. She felt a lot better knowing that Kenshin wasn't referring to a mate or something like that.

"She asked us to stay the night…" Kenshin said as he kept his attention to the trees than looking at her. 'I have to look at her I know I do. So I might as well look now and drool than later since Raye's doing the same thing as me.' Kenshin thought to himself as he turned back to her to find that she and Rena where already packed.

**Back at the village**

"…Here it is! Look I found it!" Elyssa screamed as she walked to the front of a shrine's door.

The shine was big enough to hold about 10 or 11 people. A small light smile fell on her face as everyone caught up with her. As soon as she thought they were close enough she lightly on the paper door. She heard foot-steps, then a click of the door and a guy about Kenshin's age opened the door, leaned against the door frame and asked, "Hello their beautiful haven't seen you around these's parts what'cha want?"

Elyssa blushed at the comment of being called beautiful. As looked she at his bulky figure it defiantly was ALL muscle, he had messy black hair with rough orange eyes, baggie black pants and a tight muscle drooling shirt with dagger pockets on the sides. His voice was low and clam almost frightening, but being her she ignored it all and smiled "say do you have a sister called Baya? I'm here to see her."

"So your not here to see me?"

"Uummm no…"

"Bummer what's your name beautiful?"

"Elyssa. What's yours?"

"Toyu…."

"Good then I can learn to hate it…" Kenshin hissed as he stood beside Elyssa looking Marjory ticked off. He didn't know who this guy was, but for some odd reason…he didn't like him in the least bit. It could have been his smirk, or maybe the way he looked like he was going to kill him any minute, but personally Kenshin knew that it was the way that he was looking at Elyssa. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, but it was definitely getting worst by the second.

Toyu sneered at Kenshin and asked coldly, "Is that your mate?"

"No" Elyssa smiled back. 'Kenshin my m…mate? That's like…imposable! He's my best friends brother! Could never date him…even though-'

"How do you guys get here so fast?" Rena and Raye yelled interrupting Elyssa's thoughts again.

Hearing all the different voices from the front door Baya went to find out who owned them. When she looked though the door past her stepbrother. She saw Kenshin and Elyssa. She pushed Toyu out of the way making him fall back she said happily, "So you guys did come! And brought friends! Don't worry we have plenty of room here I'll show you to your rooms now!" She grabbed Kenshin and Elyssa's wrists and pulled them around to the back of the shrine. She stood in front of the middle four doors. She took Kenshin's wrist and pulled him to the first door saying happily, "This is your room Kenshin-Kun."

Then she grabbed Elyssa's wrist and pulled her to the room next to Kenshin's "yours is next to Kenshin-kun Elyssa-Chan."

Then she grabbed Rena's wrist and pulled her to the door next to Elyssa asked, "What is you name?"

Rena smiled at her and answered, "It is Rena Baya-san so just call me Rena-Chan of you're more comfortable."

"NO to you its Chan ok? San makes me twitch. Anyway yours is next to Elyssa. And what is your name?" Baya asked as she looked at Raye.

"Raye." Raye simply said. He was too tired to say anything else. He was a little more tried than usual because he didn't get hardly any blood and that meant that the next time he was going to need even more than usual.

"Well here's yours Raye-kun. I might want to warn you guy's…That sometimes around this village there is a woman that carry's poison arrows with her where-ever she goes and kills who ever she sees because her 'lover' poisoned her and now she haunts the village only when there is a full moon to make other's suffer." Baya warned

Kenshin asked annoyed, "Why are you telling us this?" she wasn't expecting them to do anything about it if it didn't benefit them.

"Because tonight's a full moon, but don't worry she cannot get into the shrine I protect it too well. Goodnight! Don't wander too much! I have to do…stuff…see ya!" Baya said before she slipped out of site around the corner.

Rena watched her as she slipped from site then asked, "Why do you think she left? She could have at least showed us around just a bit."

Raye was too tried to argue, "well I don't know and don't care good night." He yawned, walked back to his room and slid his door closed.

Rena yawned and did the same with a simple "night". She was too tried to do anything else.

Elyssa sat down on the porch in front of her room door and watched the sky. She was to preoccupied thinking about what has happened ever since she first met the group and now it seemed like she has known them forever.

Kenshin thought he really didn't have anything else to do so he sat down right next to her curious of what she was thinking of, "Aren't you going to bed too?"

Elyssa shook her head, "Nope, I just wanted to watch the stars right now, aren't they pretty?" As she kept her head lifted up facing the stars her hair fell into her face as it blew in the slight breeze that pasted by.

Kenshin sighed. 'She looks so beautiful in the moonlight having a glow almost like a angel.' Kenshin's gaze seemed to shift to her lips. 'Cherry red.' He thought to himself. 'I wonder if they taste like that too, but then again I can't even though it takes all my control not to kiss her I can't. I have to start up something else before I lose all of my control' He shifted his gaze again back to her eyes 'This isn't much better…she still beautiful and I still feel like kissing her…wait…its worst' "So…that's not what you are really doing is it?" He managed to say at the last moment. He really didn't know what in the world he was talking about, but decided to make the best of where ever he was taking this. He didn't know why, but also for so reason he thought that they where being listened to.

Elyssa just sat there still staring at the sky, "maybe…"

"What are you really doing?" Kenshin asked as he got up and walked around slowly. Right now he was trying to pinpoint who was listening in on their conversion. 'Wait…do I even have to think-' he thought before he…

**Slam**

Elyssa turned her head quickly to the sound to see Rena like a mime leaning there ear against a door that wasn't there…anymore. Kenshin seemed to have punched the door making it fly open to see...Rena. Rena smiled regaining her stance trying to look innocent but failed miserably when Elyssa smiled at her so…Rena snapped, "you knew I was eavesdropping weren't you? And you too Kenshin! You of all people should know! You are waiting for the bird to come back aren't you?" Elyssa's smiled turned into worry as she heard her last words and saw Kenshin explode just like a bomb.

Kenshin's gentle and carefree face turned into an explosion inside of him "WHAT? All you care about is that bird! Why?" He really didn't know why he was so upset about that bird and why he got so mad at the even hint of it. It just did and it made him feel a whole lot better.

"Why what? I don't care about that bird that much! I barely said anything about it! I just thought I would wait for it tonight for its sweetness this morning!" Elyssa hissed covering for Fink. She did know why Kenshin got so upset in the matter anyway. 'Its like every time someone beside Rena or Raye try's to get near me he get angry or upset! Why can't I have any friends besides them?'

"SWEET? YOU THINK THAT MONSTER IS SWEET? What did it do this morning that was so sweet?" Kenshin yelled as he tried to clam himself down.

"It listened to me…" Elyssa smiled she knew that fighting him was only going to make it worst so she was going to try a different way out.

"Whatever." Kenshin sighed and looked away he didn't care anymore. He did, but he didn't. He didn't even understand himself anymore the chance's of him understanding her were zero.

Rena smiled she added a piece more of a puzzle she was mentally making of Elyssa and Kenshin and asked to understand better, "Why are you so…"

"FINK!" Elyssa screamed interrupting Rena as she ran towards the bird. "Where were you…Eh? Fink what's the matter?" Fink started going crazy. He bobbed his head, chirped a lot, and flew in all directions waving his wings all sores of ways. Kenshin and Rena turned their heads to look at Fink. Then Rena asked worried, "what's with Fink?"

"I think he wants us to follow him." Elyssa answered trying to figure out why Fink was so upset.

"Or lead us to our deaths." Kenshin mumbled under his breath.

As Fink flew off out of the Shrine Elyssa yelled at Rena and Kenshin "COME ON YOU GUYS!" As she followed it.

Rena smiled and grabbed Kenshin's arm while saying "come on you loser lets see if it's a jewel!" She pulled Kenshin along behind her.

They all ran after Fink until it landed in the ally off the main street dimly lit by the weak streetlights that blinked occasionally and then flew off again. When they reached where they last saw the bird Elyssa asked looking around franticly, "Where did Fink go?"

The lights started to flicker more and more until a girl walking right towards them with a bow in hand and an arrow bag on her back appeared. Fog appeared making it harder to see so you could only hear her voice and the sound of her walking slowly towards them. "Hello…nice night…isn't it?" she said with no soul or emotion in her voice.

"Depends on what you think of nice." Elyssa responded darkly it sounded familiar who ever it was "who are you?"

"I should be asking you the same…but anyway….my name? Baya. Who am I? The poison arrow girl of death." Baya said smirking through the fog. She knew it was her new friends, but she warned them and that is all could do for now they knew who she was and they had to die for it.

"Baya? H…how?" Rena stuttered confused.

Baya laughed evilly, "Enough Chit Chat fight me!"

She took she bow and an arrow and aimed it at Elyssa first. It was a strange looking arrow that dripped with a purple like liquid from the point of it. The arrow formed itself perfectly into the bow, she closed one eye and aimed with the other one. Then aimed it at her heart and silently whispered "goodbye…"

Then the strange looking arrow ripped from the bow as she released it

**Shing**

Kenshin ended up in front of Elyssa catching the middle of the arrow with his bare hand before it reached his own heart Baya looked up to usually find her so called "enemy" dead or turning black and blue from the poison injected into their system. She liked it though when she saw them suffering it made her amused for the moment in watching them die. Kind of like watching a candle burn then suddenly blow out with just dripping a drop of water on it. Their life was hers and it made her feel powerful. And she didn't even have to worry about rejection because for once she wasn't at their mercy…they were at hers…but this time when she looked up she saw the one called 'Kenshin' catching her arrow with his bare hand like it was a toy. This made her angry…no one…NO ONE was allowed to take her hard earned respect, her power away from her. Just when she was beginning to be someone to respect and fear. "How dare you…" She sneered at him.

Elyssa whispered in Kenshin ear "please…I can take care of myself this is my battle…she chose me." As she stepped in front of him.

Kenshin felt a shiver go up his spine as she breathed on his neck whispering to him and he obeyed backing down with shivers still going down his spine. As she stepped in front of him with him backing away she asked "why? Why are you killing these people?"

Baya glared at her and decided to answer her anyway as she prepared another arrow "Well my boyfriend tried to poison me…" As she shot the arrow and missed as she jumped away. Memories flooded back to her as tears started to form at the sides of her eyes as she continued "I learned when he made me tea…after we had been together for years, he had never made me tea." She shot another arrow as her tears started to stream down her face. The memories became more clear and vivid in her mind "So I sniffed it and smelled the poison then I knew 'he tried to kill me' and…failed… I wanted revenge so I made a wooden arrow with a pointed end and dipped in poison for a reminder. Then I wrapped it in metal poisoned the whole arrow and shot him in the heart." Tears poured from her eyes as her vision got burry and she shot arrow after arrow until she didn't care any more from the emotions and memories that poured into her every thought and fell to her knees "There he fell…dead at my feet…what did I do? I laughed and laughed hysterically until I cried for what I did. I never did kill anyone before. So to make me feel better I tried killing more people and more and more it helps…but only on the full moon did my thoughts and regrets return to me…so that's why I only killed on the full moon. It keeps me from regretting…" Now she was laughing and crying at the same time, shaking her head rapidly screaming at times "NO STOP IT DON'T COME BACK…please…"

Elyssa frowned Baya wasn't doing the right thing in fact she was afraid…afraid to admit she was confused and afraid, "So adding on more regrets helps you forget? Nothing keeps you from regret. You're to confused to see anything at all right now."

Baya stopped from shaking her head and stared at her. She continued "Why don't you try helping people instead of killing them for once? Or just move on. You know what you did was wrong and all you can do…"

Kenshin stepped in finishing for her "is press on each day saying I can't help the past, but I can make the future better. Start fresh."

"…" They soon heard the sound of crying, sniffing and her bow fell to the ground as she ran out from the fog and hugged Elyssa crying, "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…" Elyssa hugged her back patting her on the back saying, "It ok you will fix everything's going to be ok…"

After about 10minutes of positive talk she stopped crying looked up and smiled and said, "lets go back." Fink gracefully landed on her shoulder as it rubbed against her cheek happily as it purred.

End of chapter…sorry guys but if you look to the corner you'll find that gasp I gave you another chapter! That's for the good reviewers mostly since they talked me into it…so go ahead, BUT FIRST REVIEW!

**-Click-**


	9. After Effect

**Hello again my lovely Reviewers! I have been kind enough to give you this chapter that I wrote from my heart! Smiles Ok so not exactly from my heart, but hey you have a chapter don't you? Here is a long/Short chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or the show! The person that does lives in Japan!…I think…**

**Chappie 8**

**After Effects**

In the morning

It was the usual sunny morning when the birds were chirping their own little songs with their own rhythms and the flowers bloomed with their sweet, honey smell filling the air. Things seemed to be a little happier this morning. Most of the people of the town were running around the village looking for the 'souls' that were usually lying dead on the streets or in a ally from the usual killing every full moon from the poison arrow girl, but strangely they found none, not even one…so…that day they had a festival and celebrating the rested sprit of the poison arrow girl.

"Tell them…" Elyssa politely smiled at her and then at Toyu, Kenshin, Raye and Rena.

"…" Baya looked down trying to avoid the question.

"Tell them now…" Elyssa still smiled, but it was failing

"Eeerrrr…uummm…" Baya started

"STOP IT TELL THEM!" Elyssa yelled as she quickly turned back to her nice side

"I…I was the poison arrow girl…" She said as regret washed over her face. 'First they turn me in, then they would judge me, then they would kill me and then they would-'

Toyu looked at her and then smiled "I know…"

Raye mouth a gape was in shock, "WHAT?"

Baya turned to her brother ignoring Raye outburst and asked, "How did you know?"

"Well I'm not deaf if that's what your asking…Every full moon you would leave the house and then come back with blood all over you. I can also hear your footsteps because your not exactly quiet you know."

Baya then silently told the whole story over again, "I'm sorry."

Toyu smiled at her then got closer to Elyssa and asked, "For helping my sister is there anything I can do for you?"

Elyssa smiled it was not very likely someone would ask her if they was anything they could do. It was the other way around "no its ok. Thanks for asking though letting us stay here the night was thanks enough."

"Are you sure? You can stay here for a while if you want…"

"We are leaving now," Kenshin said as his ears pinned back and he looked a little angry. Kenshin silently got up and walked to the door.

Rena looked confused and yelled outside "but…why? We just got here!"

"Now!" Kenshin yelled behind his back without even looking.

Raye stumbled as he got up a little nervously and said smiling to Toyu and Baya "I'm sorry for my friends rude behavior he snaps quickly you know?" Raye left for the door silently.

Rena smiled still covering for him, "We thank you for letting us stay as long as we did. Goodbye." And she quickly dashed after Kenshin.

Baya smiled at Elyssa, "I'm sorry you have to leave I think my brother was taking a likening towards you, but if you have to go you have to go."

Elyssa looked at Baya and hugged her, "I'll miss you! Kenshin's a idiot so he's like that." she said as she stood back up.

Toyu smirked and asked, "Well since there gone I can ask you…will you be my mate?"

"Eh?" Elyssa said before suddenly from behind her Kenshin grabbed her wrist by her side and yanked her behind him out of the little shrine's room as she tried to keep good footing with him and from tripping.

Her wrist pounded and felt the life was sucked out of it when Kenshin was holding it in a death rip. He held it firm and she knew that he wouldn't let go anytime soon. So she followed behind him as he walked/stomped out of the shrine entirely.

**Elyssa POV** (here I go again do you guy's mind it when I do this?)

'I was about to answer Toyu's question, but I suddenly felt this pain sensation rip though my wrist as a cold hard hand gripped it firmly. And it hurt, I was about I scream until I turned around and saw…KENSHIN? WHAT? Why is he pulling me out of the shrine? …Did I take to long or something? And…. I didn't sense him? What is the matter with him anyway? Did I do something wrong…oooooo my wrist it hurts so badly…is that…growling I hear? Kenshin? Why is he growling?' She looks up at him and catches a glace of his eyes as Kenshin does a quick glace at her and then turns his head back. 'Amber? And cloud red…just like the time at the market place! I really shouldn't be looking at him right now…anyone one that even talks to him…is going to die in a split second…who? Who is Kenshin talking abouuuuoooo… MY FREAKIN HAND IS NUMB! LET GO!'

**Kenshin's POV**

What is the matter with that Towu guy? Elyssa has no time for…a…MATE…she has committed to this lost jewel thing and it's going to stay that way! And why does this bother me so much? Grrrrr…' "How dare he" 'where in the hell are Rena and Raye?'

**Normal POV**

"LET GO KENSHIN!" Elyssa screamed making Kenshin's ears fold down to block it out so he wouldn't go deaf.

"No" he stated sharply. So sharply that anyone would run for cover at the tone of his voice, but not Elyssa s really didn't care about anything except trying not to lose her hand.

"I SAID LET GO! I CAN'T FEEL MY HAND!" Elyssa pleaded as she almost stumbled mistaking a step.

"And I said no." Once again the tone of his voice did not silence her.

**Elyssa POV**

'I can't believe he's not listening to me! That Jerk! I have to get my…hand…out…' As she was focusing all her attention on her wrist in trying to get it out she didn't realize she forgot about her footing 'stupid…stupid wrist.' And made one wrong footing making her slip. "Eh?" 'OHHHH CRAP!' Before she fell to the ground strong arms caught her before she had any contact with the ground around the waist. She caught her breath and sighed in relief. Unluckily the arms belonged to Kenshin. "Thank you" I silently said before I looked in his eyes not really looking forward to the colors I would meet. When I opened my eyes as he pulled me back up to look at look at him I was shocked and relieved to find Kenshin's eyes were at peace with their normal soft lavender color in worry. It was strange how he could do that. One minute he's a blood thirsty monster, then the next…he a peaceful Kenshin again.'

**Normal POV**

Kenshin let Elyssa go as she felt the feeling of blood trickle back into feeling into her hand. She held it silently and looked toward Rena and Raye that were approaching rapidly. Kenshin showed the look of worry in his lavender eyes and regret for letting his bad side take over for a bit, but quickly covered it up with a emotionless face. Elyssa turned to see him. He expected to see her with shock written all over her face, but then she did what he was least expecting…she smiled.

"Hey Kenshin you didn't hurt Elyssa did you?" Rena demanded as she ran over to Elyssa and checked her wrist that she was holding.

Elyssa smiled at her and said, "No actually was hurting my own wrist because I was worried about you and in the mean time I didn't even know I was so worried that I was hurting myself." She lied trying to cover up for Kenshin. Elyssa knew that Kenshin really didn't mean to hurt her. Maybe he has a protective side about people who are like his…sisters…Her face darkened. 'His sister is all I can be…'

Rena lifted an eyebrow, "whatever." Rena wasn't stupid. She KNEW Kenshin did that she didn't know how, but she WAS going to find out.

Raye laughed at Rena, "well then I guess you are getting more and more like Kensh…"

BAM

"YOU IDIOT I AM NOT LIKE MY BROTHER! WE SHARE N…O…T…H…I…N…G… OK?"

"What couldn't hear you…"? Raye asked joking around still to lighten the mood. Plus he loved teasing Rena it was the easiest thing to do.

**BAM**

"Want me to hit you harder?" Rena asked with her eyebrow twitching

**Chirp, chirp.**

"FINK?" Elyssa asked excitedly. Fink gently landed on her shoulder and rubbed against her cheek happily as it purred. "Where have you been?"

Kenshin looked around then growled silently at the bird "Can we go now?"

Elyssa watched as Fink moved to her hand and she lifted it up and he flew towards the deeper part of the upcoming forest.

"Come on you guys!" Kenshin yelled as he ran after the bird with god like speed. So every one followed.

Ok after this if you don't review then I won't update until I get 5 reviews got it? Well I'm so nice that if you don't give me five reviews the next Chapter you read is the last one! laughs evily so REVIEW! And click to the next chapter ONLY if you Review!

**-Click-**


	10. Misfit

**Ok you people that DID review here's the next chapter- This was one of favorite chapters to write so I hope you enjoy it! Remember I'm doing this for you guys and the least you can do is write a review! 5 to be sure. Thanks-**

**Chappie 9**

**Misfit**

A little boy about 8 or 9 looked up into the forest trees hoping to see the stars that night but couldn't for the darkness that covered it. So he took his finger and gently touched the base of the trunk. When he did the tree became smaller, and smaller until it was about the height of the boy. The boy walked over and sat in the tree as he did every night and stared into the sky, not thinking, just staring. The boy had ghost white hair with shirt and little pants to match. His eyes where the only different color on his whole body sense his skin had a white glow too. His eyes glowed the color of a gray mist. Clouded by memories of his past. He had an emotionless face no sadness, happiness, or anger. His face looked as though if he smiled his gentle white skin would crack and he would break. He had no family or friends so he couldn't talk. So you could only ask yourself 'why is he alive?' He doesn't know, but lives for the sake of living.

His name was Misfit.

"Wait up!" Rena yelled as her legs sent little pulses of pain from running such a long distance 'I think I'm NEVER going to get use to this…' "Hey how come everybody stopped?" Rena asked as she looked around at the surroundings. They were surrounded by trees nothing else special, just plain, old, tall, bulkily trees. The ground was usual though it was all…sand. They weren't near a beach were they?

Kenshin, Raye and Elyssa were all standing around looking like they were trying to find something. They were sniffing, looking up, down and even stopped a few times to look up at Fink who was just nesting in a near-by tree. 'If birds could smile Fink would be the first.' Rena thought to herself before she asked, "What everyone looking for?"

Raye looked at her confused then responded quickly getting back to work, "don't you sense that?"

"Sense wha…" Rena sniffed the air a little when a strange unknown scent passed under her nose then quickly disappeared. A tingle went down her spine as she thought 'death' She sniffed the air again, but smelled nothing. She asked "hey Kenshin where is the smell coming from?"

Kenshin stared at her like she was crazy then answered "If I knew I would follow it wouldn't I?"

"Oh Kenshin stop it! Rena, Fink just stopped ok? Then we smelt the smell and started looking for it." Elyssa explained "And that's when you showed up."

The boy awoke as soon as he felt a disturbance in the air from intruders in his forest. Then he heard voices and followed to where they where he had nothing better to do than ruin someone else's life.

Raye looked up, smiled and said coldly "strange new blood is approaching." As he turned his head toward the direction in which he felt it. He was hungry for blood he needed it soon he knew it. So his senses were on high alert.

Everyone tuned their heads towards the direction they saw Raye turn and soon the strange smell filled their nostrils until they had to sneeze a couple of times to get it out. Soon a boy appeared with an emotionless face staring blankly at them. All they could do was stare back for a boy that reeked of death was rare and usually meant it. Rena being the friendly one saw his cuteness right away and came up to him and bent down to his level. She smiled and him and asked, "what's your name little guy?"

"…"

"Its ok we won't hurt you…"

"…"

"I promise!"

"…"

"Will you shake my hand to say hello then?"

The boy stared at her like he was staring at her soul and continues to stare with no emotion. Rena still smiling was losing her patience and finally said, "then fine I'll shake yours!"

Rena took out her hand, grabbed the little boy's and gently shook it even though she felt a little tingle go though he body and the feeling of his hand made her feel like her hand was numb even though it wasn't. Soon her head started to hurt as soon as she let go of the little boy's hand and everything went black.

Elyssa, Kenshin and Rye quickly rushed over to her to see what happened. Raye looked at Rena and checked her pulse by her wrist then turned angry at the boy that was still emotionless and demanded "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

The little boy just stared at him with the same emotionless face and didn't even seem to even twitch at the stare the vampire was giving him that would usually be the last stare you saw before you instantly died. Kenshin just glared back at him asking the same question. Elyssa checked the pulse of Rena anyway then felt her forehead then finally looked at the boy and stood up to walk over to him. Then she bent down to his level and asked, "You're mute aren't you?"

The boy still showed no emotion. Elyssa smiled and said, "You're not normal either are you?" The boy still stared, but Elyssa could have swore she saw an emotion come across his face for a second, but it quickly faded into a blank stare again. She asked "can you shake your head if Rena is going to be alright and shake your head twice if she not?"

The little boy slowly shook his head once. Elyssa smiled at him picked up a rotting stick beside her and handed it to him. And soon as he touched the stick the little stick came to life. It didn't grow in size its bark became healthy and little leafs popped out of the corners. Elyssa smiled "now write your name in the sand." The little boy crouched down with the stick and started scratching at the sand until letters came about. They spelled

Misfit

Elyssa still kept the smile on her face and asked, "So you're name is Misfit I presume"

Misfit shook his head 'yes'.

"Can I interrupt this moment?" Kenshin demanded instead of asking really.

Elyssa turned and frowned at him and said, "what?"

"GGGRRRR!" Rena growled as she awoke and rubbed her head.

Raye stared in shock and surprise as she awoke from her quick nap "Rena you…you have ears…"

Rena stared at him in confusion and answered "ears? Of course I have ears" Rena lifted her hand up to feel her ears and they turned into two little fox ears on the top of her head and they twitched. "What? WHAT?"

Elyssa stared in disbelieve at her friend and asked Misfit, "can you write what power you have? Misfit nodded and wrote:

I have the power of making other people misfits like me. When I touch them something changes or adds on like how I gave your friend Ears, I change people into what they really are even if they are sometimes it is my gift and my curse.

Elyssa started to feel sorry for him and started crying and hugged him and like Rena she felt cold and lifeless and it felt like her body was numb as blackness swallowed her. And soon as she fainted Kenshin ran over to her and death glared Misfit and strangely it didn't affect him at all because he just stood there and stared at him. Then suddenly they heard laughing from and around them that seemed familiar somehow. Raye glanced around and sense for any new blood, but the smell of death off of Misfit stopped him from doing so. Raye bared his fangs as soon as he saw who was laughing. It was Mya the demon. Mya flipped her hair and laughed while smiling, "I knew you would screw up sometime! Now I can KILL that…that piece of crap for killing my sister!"

Kenshin's eyes turned Amber as he saw who it was and held Elyssa tighter and closer as he growled at Mya. Mya tweaked a eyebrow at him for growling at her and asked, "Aahhh so its you who holds her? WELL you can die too!"

Rena silently took a dagger from her boot as Mya was talking and threw it at her. Mya sensed the dagger and turned around enough in time that it only left a scar on her right cheek. She got angry then and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU?"

Kenshin looked over to Raye and whispered to him "hey watch Elyssa for me." Raye glanced at him and quickly obeyed as he ran and sat next to Elyssa sword drawn. Kenshin meanwhile was charging at Mya full force with his deadly Amber eyes. Mya turned to him and blocked the blow

**BAM**

Mya had to use all of her strength to just hold him back and something deep in her gut told her that he was holding back even more, but because she was stubborn she tried anyway. After about a few seconds longer her energy drained so much she was on he knees trying as hard as she could to save her own neck for Kenshin blade was only millimeters away. Kenshin knew he was winning and should have stopped by now, but something inside of him like a flame kept him going and he didn't stop until he heard Elyssa's voice cut though "Kenshin stop" Elyssa begged as she stood up staring at him "please don't kill her its still my fight you know."

Mya having a cold hard steel blade that was cutting her flesh didn't hear any of it she was to intent on having the blade removed for her neck first. Kenshin slowly removed the blade from her neck, but never put down his guard Elyssa walked over to him as Kenshin looked in awe at her eyes changed their color now it was a blue mixed with a little red tint in it. Kenshin asked "now what has the little freak done to you? You're eyes look a little different."

Elyssa glared at him as her eyes turned redder by the second then she glanced at Mya "What are you doing here?"

Mya looked in shock when she looked in her eyes they where as red as red could be "What is with the color change in your eyes?" Elyssa just glared at her. Elyssa was to busy thinking of Misfit and how a little boy shouldn't see people fighting because he was to young. Even though it was common for a little boy his age to see fight's, even the be the one fighting in that fight she still thought it was wrong. So Elyssa no matter what was going to get Mya away. So she drew her sword. "What's this you bitch? Drawing a sword…ok but I won't be beaten like last time." As Mya was getting ready to charge Elyssa beat her to it as she disappeared then reappeared next to her and just as quickly hit her in the neck with her sword knocking Mya out. Mya fell to the ground, not dead, but only knocked out. As she fell Elyssa grabbed her and laid her next to the tree. Elyssa's eyes changed back to their original blue when she did. Sigh then Elyssa turned her head over to Misfit and smiled "I'm so sorry you had to see that."

Misfit stared at her for a minute and thought once to smile. So he did because no one had ever cared about him that much or even cared at all. So he smiled. Rena looked over to Misfit and saw him smiling and couldn't help, but smile 'he's so cute when he smiles'. Elyssa right then wanted to hug him so bad, but she knew better and continued smiling

Kenshin saw that everything was ok now and asked, "Are you ready to leave?"

Elyssa looked at him like he was crazy "and leave Misfit?"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"NOW"

"NO"

"N…O…W!"

"Would you two shut up?" Rena demanded as she covered her ears "my head hurts now! I never realized how loud you people could be!"

Elyssa looked over to Rena and asked, "Hey…are you ok?"

"NO I AM…" Rena stopped because of her own voice was pounding in her head as growled slightly.

Raye walked over to her and put both of his hands on each of her shoulders and asked whispering making sure not to hurt her ears "is there anything we can do?"

Rena looked down to hide the blush creeping up on her face and thought to herself 'oooooo his voice even sounds dreamy even when he's whispering!'

"Rena?" Raye asked with concern

'Sure you can kiss me and I would feel even better…'

Elyssa looked at Rena then at Kenshin, then back at Rena then Kenshin "hey Kenshin?"

"Hm?" Kenshin responded not really caring.

"Can you help Rena? I mean you have ears too." Elyssa asked with concern.

"No" Kenshin answered blankly.

"Why not?" Elyssa demanded with red flicks flashing in her eyes.

"Just look at her does she look like she wants me to interfere?"

Elyssa looked at Rena then Raye, then back at Rena then Raye "I don't know. Why would you think that?"

"She looks happy with Raye right now…"

"OOOOOHHHH MY GOODNESS!" As soon as Elyssa yelled that Kenshin ran over to her and covered her mouth with his hand saying, "you didn't know?" Elyssa slowly nodded her head. "You idiot…"

"What are you two taking about?" Rena asked still covering her ears.

Elyssa smiled and laughed nervously "mumum."

"Well then you two…would you SHUT UP?" Raye yelled then shut his mouth as soon as he saw Rena stare at him evilly while continuing to cover her ears "he, he, he, he, he um sorry?" he whispered. Rena didn't stop there she wanted revenge for him yelling at her.

"No your not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No"

"YES!"

"RAYE!"

"Sorry…"

As Rena and Raye continued to bicker Elyssa looked over her shoulder and stared at Kenshin and asked "mumu mumu mmu?"

Kenshin looked at her and saw her stare and finally saw that he still had his hand on her mouth and quickly moved his hand and backed away.

Elyssa catch her breath, walked over to Kenshin, looked at him and asked, "um Kenshin?"

"W…what?" Kenshin managed to stutter.

"Can I…" Elyssa started to blush.

"Can you what?" Kenshin continued for her and started to blush.

Oooooooooo chiffhanger….now you HAVE to review! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha I'm so evil! Well shout outs to my buds still here are cookie's! gives cookies

**PyroManic23Kluv: Thanks for you beautiful review telling me that I didn't need to edit, but I did anyway so keep reviewin!**

**KaoruGal: Hey thanks for your wonderful reviews I hopr you still are going to read!**

**SoftballGoddess08: Awesome! I love your story! Hope you keep reading mine too!**

**Well that's it for now! TTFN (Ta ta for now)**

**REVIEW!**

**-Click-**


End file.
